Saints
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Keduanya telah kembali ke dalam sisi keras kepala mereka lagi. Oh, dua pahlawan yang sebelumnya adalah manusia itu... telah membutakan kedua mata mereka. Tak peduli apapun yang sekitar mereka katakan pada akhirnya... mereka berdua tetap pada pilihan mereka masing-masing./"Kalau begitu, aku akan membunuhmu di sini."/ShiroJeanne/Twoshots/Fanfic commission for Rei./Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE: SIN**_

" _Apakah aku dipanggil untuk melawan vampire?"_

Suara lari gadis berambut pirang dikepang ke belakang itu terus menggema. Mengesampingkan suara benturan, teriakan, erangan yang dihasilkan dari pertarungan-pertarungan di sekitarnya. Dia terus berlari cepat menggunakan sepatu _boot-_ nya yang terbuat dari besi dan melewati setiap celah hingga batu yang ada.

Sebagai _ruler_ , seharusnya dia memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup untuk para _servant_ dan _master_ yang berpartisipasi di _Great Holy Grail war_ ini. Tapi, semuanya terus berjalan di luar perkiraannya. Mulai dari kedatangan _homunculus,_ kematian salah satu _servant_ kelas hitam tanpa melibatkan pertarungan, kedatangan _monster vampire_ yang memiliki kekuatan penghancur luar biasa, hingga akhirnya para _servant_ merah yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kekuatan mereka karena sesuatu telah terjadi pada _master_ mereka entah dimana.

Jeanne d'Arc mengernyitkan kedua alisnya semakin dalam seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin keras dan cepat.

Ada yang... tidak beres di dalam perang suci ini.

Kedua iris mata berwarna _violet_ itu melihat pintu yang terbuka di ujung pengejarannya pada _Lancer_ hitam yang telah kehilangan jati dirinya tersebut. Merasa telah sampai pada tujuannya, Jeanne segera meninggikan kecepatannya hingga dia berhasil masuk melewati pintu itu.

Dan dia berhenti seketika melihat pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkannya.

 _Vampire_ yang seharusnya dia adili itu... kini telah menjadi abu arang dengan api biru yang mengelilinginya.

Bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut putih yang berdiri di hadapannya, memegang pedang di tangannya sebelum melemparnya ke arah _vampire_ yang sekarat tersebut sebagai sentuhan terakhir.

" _Kyrie eleison."_

Setelah pedang dilemparkan, tubuh _vampire_ itu sepenuhnya hancur. Menandakan akhir perjuangan _Lancer of Black._

Jeanne tak bisa terlalu lama fokus dengan salah satu kematian di depannya itu tatkala pemuda yang membunuh sang _vampire_ bernama asli Vlad III itu mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Dengan senyum yang tenang, laki-laki itu menatap Jeanne, "Kau telah datang."

Jeanne belum bisa terlepas dari rasa terkejutnya, "Kenapa—"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, _ruler,_ " masih dengan postur tubuhnya yang tegap, tanpa memperlihatkan kecanggungan sama sekali, dia terus berbicara, "aku adalah _master_ merah yang kau cari, Kotomine Shiro."

Ucapan itu entah mengapa terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. Jeanne masih belum bisa melepaskan ekspresi terkejut dari wajah cantiknya. Melihat ini, lelaki bernama Shiro itu tersenyum lebar hingga menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Apakah segitu mengejutkannya? Kau membuatku tersipu."

Di sini, Jeanne mulai menggertakkan giginya. Tidak. Dia harus kembali mengingat tugas yang sesungguhnya di perang yang suci ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jeanne terus mengucapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya seperti bagaimana dia tak menyangka bahwa masih ada _servant_ ke-16 di perang yang seharusnya hanya melibatkan dua pihak dari kubu merah dan hitam.

Namun, dengan tenang Shiro masih menyangkal, bahwa justru dialah _servant_ pertama.

"Aku juga adalah _ruler..._ sama sepertimu."

Begitu katanya.

Jeanne tidak akan percaya begitu saja. Terlebih dengan kenyataan jika Shiro memang _ruler,_ lantas mengapa dia turut ikut campur pada _Great Holy Grail war_ yang seharusnya hanya melibatkan perang antara _master_ dan _servant._

Sebagaimana dirinya adalah seorang perempuan yang berasal dari zaman dimana kepercayaan adalah sesuatu yang sangat dijunjung tinggi, Jeanne tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dirasakannya sekarang. Tak peduli berapa kalipun dia akan terus dan terus kembali mempercayai sesuatu, pada akhirnya pasti ada sisi lain dunia yang akan mengkhianatinya.

Apakah kehadiran laki-laki di depannya ini juga akan menjadi salah satunya?

Namun, pasti ada alasan mengapa laki-laki bernama Shiro itu bisa mendapatkan gelar _ruler_ atau pengatur yang seharusnya memiliki hati yang bersih agar bisa menjadi pengawas perang dengan adil.

Pasti... ada.

Jeanne d'Arc setidaknya masih ingin mempercayai itu.

Meski dia harus berdiri dan kembali melumuri tangannya dengan darah.

Meski dia harus mengibarkan benderanya dengan hinaan yang mengelilinginya.

Meski dia harus kembali berakhir di tiang yang mengikatnya pada kematiannya bersama api yang berkobar.

Dia akan mencoba mendengarkan pria di depannya. Sesama _ruler_ sepertinya. Alasannya, prinsipnya, kejujurannya, dan keteguhan hatinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Amakusa Shiro Tokisada!?"

Mendengar nama aslinya disebut, membuat pria berambut putih _spike_ itu akhirnya tersenyum. Mungkin itu senyuman jujur pertamanya sejak perang ini dimulai. Karena meski sekilas... dia terdengar lega.

Seolah ada suatu mantra yang melepaskan bebannya ketika nama aslinya disebut oleh mulut perempuan yang seharusnya bisa mengerti dirinya.

Perempuan suci yang tak kalah keras kepala seperti dirinya.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

Kedua matanya menatap lurus perempuan yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Dengan senyum yang penuh keyakinan, dia mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan seluruh manusia, Jeanne d'Arc."

Entah Shiro menyadarinya atau tidak...

...ketika nada kesedihan masih dapat terdengar dari kalimatnya itu.

Di perang ini, mereka berseberangan. Tak akan pernah bisa saling mengerti. Tak akan pernah bisa bersatu.

Namun, perang ini... adalah awal cerita mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fate/Apocrypha & Fate/Grand Order © TYPE-MOON**_

 _ **Story (crack-missing-scene) © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Pair : ShiroJeanne (Amakusa Shiro Tokisada x Jeanne d'Arc)_

 _Genres : Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort_

 _Rate : M_

 _Warnings : Sexual & Violence scene, semi-OOC, harsh languages_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Rei**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SAINTS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Setelah rapat untuk membahas siapa musuh mereka yang sebenarnya, Jeanne berjalan berdampingan dengan pemuda berambut cokelat di sampingnya.

Pemuda yang dia ketahui adalah seorang _homunculus_ yang kini telah menjadi salah satu _master_ di perang ini, Sieg.

Melirik Sieg di sampingnya beberapa kali, Jeanne menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghela napas. Mencoba mereka ulang bagaimana mereka semua bisa berada di situasi ini. Dari _berserker of black_ yang tiba-tiba mengamuk setelah berpihak ke pihak merah hingga _rider of black_ yang kehilangan _master-_ nya lalu membawa mereka ke situasi yang memaksa untuk menjadikan Sieg sebagai _master_ baru-nya.

Meski itu adalah pilihan Sieg sendiri, tetap saja—

" _Ruler?_ "

Tersentak kaget dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Jeanne menoleh dengan ekspresi syok yang kentara. Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut cokelat dengan model yang sedikit berantakan ke belakang itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dia berhenti sehingga Jeanne juga ikut berhenti dan menatapnya.

Jeanne mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu tertawa hambar, "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit... berpikir?" tanyanya balik entah pada siapa. Ketika melihat Sieg terus menatapnya lurus dengan intens, Jeanne sedikit panik dan melirik ke kiri, "Tidak... ada apa-apa. Kita harus kembali lebih cepat, Sieg _—_ "

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan aku yang menjadi _master rider?_ "

Pertanyaan yang sebelumnya sudah dibahas itu membuat Jeanne sedikit lengah, "Bukan itu—"

"Aku sudah menyusahkanmu ya? Maaf, _ru—_ "

"Makanya kubilang bukan, 'kan!?" teriak Jeanne kesal pada akhirnya. Meski dengan cepat, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menurunkan _volume_ suaranya, "Bu-Bukan maksudku berteriak, tapi—uh, lupakan..." ucap Jeanne diakhiri dengan helaan napas panjangnya yang membuat Sieg mengedipkan kedua matanya dan menatapnya penasaran.

"Sieg _,_ seperti yang sudah kubilang di awal, semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang selain mengakuimu dan Astolfosebagai _master_ dan _servant._ Kalian sudah menjadi bagian di perang besar cawan suci ini," jelas Jeanne dengan dua tangan di depan tubuhnya, kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam.

"Sebagai _ruler,_ aku hanya bisa mengawasi agar jangan sampai kalian melewati batas, tapi di sisi lain aku juga harus netral dan tidak bisa mencegahmu untuk ikut dalam pertarungan yang dapat membahayakan nyawamu. Aku memang tidak marah, tapi aku sedikit kecewa apalagi aku masih yakin seharusnya bukan ini jalan yang kau pilih. Kau mengerti, Sieg _?_ "

Mendengar namanya disebut kembali, Sieg mengedipkan kedua matanya sebelum tersenyum lembut. Dia tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengerti jika kau sudah mengatakan ini berulang kali," wajah Jeanne sedikit memerah mendengar ini sebelum dia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, "aku yakin kau juga sudah tahu jawabanku 'kan, _ruler?_ Aku harus menggunakan kesempatan yang diberikan Siegfried padaku ini sebaik-baiknya untuk melanjutkan tekad yang kami percayai." Tambahnya.

Sieg memberi tatapan yang sangat meyakinkan dan tidak goyah, membuat Jeanne kembali menarik kedua alisnya lagi. Jeanne menghela napasnya sebelum dia kembali tersenyum kecil.

...Dasar keras kepala.

"Apa boleh buat. Jangan membuatku memperingatkanmu lagi ya, Sieg _,_ " ucap Jeanne yang hanya diablas Sieg dengan senyuman polosnya. Wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang dikepang itu kembali berjalan, "lekas kembali. Kita tak ingin rekan-rekan baru kita menunggu dengan khawatir di rumah. Lagipula masih banyak _homunculus_ yang perlu dirawat."

"Sebelum itu..." Jeanne bisa merasakan tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh Sieg yang menahannya untuk berjalan lebih jauh, "...bagaimana dengan pertanyaan pertamaku?" tanyanya.

"Pertanyaan?"

"Saat kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, kau bilang sedang berpikir, 'kan?" balas Sieg langsung cengan cepat. Dia menggenggam tangan Jeanne lebih erat, "Jika itu bukan tentang aku dan _rider._ Lalu... tentang siapa?" jeda sesaat, suara Sieg semakin menurunkan _volume_ suaranya seolah berhati-hati seandainya ada yang mendengarkan mereka.

Kedua iris _violet_ Jeanne sedikit membulat ketika dia mendengarnya, "Itu..."

Sieg melepaskan tangan Jeanne dari genggamannya, "Apakah ini menyangkut seseorang yang kau temui di markas mereka kemarin?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Jeanne membuka mulutnya namun tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Jeanne sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ke depan sehingga bayangan poni menutupi kedua matanya. Kini bibirnya kembali terkatup rapat dengan sedikit bibir atasnya yang terlipat ke dalam ketika dia menggigitnya.

Tidak. Sebenarnya Jeanne sendiri harus mengakui bahwa memang hanya Sieg yang sedari tadi dia pikirkan. Pihak yang datang tanpa diundang seperti Sieg ini rasanya adalah yang pertama kalinya dalam sejarah perang cawan suci yang diketahuinya.

Tapi, jika dia sudah terlanjur mengelak, apakah dia masih diperbolehkan untuk mengelak yang kedua kalinya?

Lagipula, jika Sieg menyinggung soal siapa yang dia temui saat bertarung di taman gantung Babylon buatan Semiramis— _Assassin of Red—_ beberapa waktu lalu, maka yang terpikirkan sekarang adalah—

"...Laki-laki yang kau sebut bernama asli Amakusa Shiro Tokisada itu?"

...

...Ah.

Jeanne mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sieg marah, "Kenapa aku harus memikirkan dia?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit keras secara reflek.

"Eh..." Sieg melirik ke kanan dengan sedikit keringat mengalir di sisi wajahnya, "...entahlah... memangnya bukan?"

Kedua bola mata Jeanne kembali membulat mendengar ini. Dia langsung membuka mulutnya dan berniat mengucapkan tidak untuk mengelak. Namun, kata-kata _ruler_ selain dirinya itu kembali terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

" _Kita memiliki kepercayaan yang sama. Kau seharusnya tahu."_

Dan sekarang wajah pria yang masih bisa tersenyum tenang meskipun setelah mengambil nyawa orang-orang di sekitarnya itu kini kembali terbayang di kepalanya. Perasaan marah yang seharusnya tidak dia rasakan sebagai seorang _ruler_ kembali membelenggunya. Jeanne memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

 _Tidak._

" _Aku mengharapkan keselamatan untuk seluruh umat manusia."_

 _Aku... tidak sama dengan dia._

Mengambil langkah mundur, Jeanne masih mempertahankan posisinya sementara Sieg bisa kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia melihat Jeanne mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping-samping tubuhnya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga dia bisa kembali melepaskan kepalan tangannya itu dan tubuhnya telah kembali tenang.

Jeanne mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap Sieg. Sampai _homunculus_ itu kembali bertanya, "Kau bilang sebelumnya, bahwa dia seharusnya _ruler_ yang sama seperti dirimu... 'kan?" Jeanne tidak memberi respon apapun sampai Sieg mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Lalu... kenapa?"

Memegang lengannya sendiri, Jeanne menjawab, "Amakusa Shiro, dia adalah _servant_ yang selamat di perang ketiga cawan suci." Jeda sejenak, Jeanne seperti memikirkan apakah dia harus menjelaskan atau tidak. Sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Banyak sekali yang harus kau ketahui, Sieg. Aku akan menjelaskannya lebih lengkap di depanmu dengan yang lain. Yang jelas, satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui..."

Sieg membuka mulutnya ketika Jeanne berdiri tegap.

"Aku yakin... aku dipanggil ke perang ini untuk menghentikan dia."

Kata-kata itu membuat Sieg sekilas membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Jeanne mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Shiro telah melakukan suatu kesalahan fatal yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia langgar. Yang mati tidak boleh memimpin yang hidup. Itulah hukum terbesar _heroic spirit._ "

Jeanne mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengepalnya erat.

"Shiro adalah musuh yang berbahaya. Aku harus bisa mengalahkannya, aku harus menjalankan tugasku." Memejamkan kedua matanya erat, Jeanne menempelkan tangannya yang mengepal dengan erat dan bergetar itu di depan dahinya, "Aku tahu itu! Tapi... Tapi..."

Merasa ada yang aneh, Sieg menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu Jeanne yang mulai ikut bergetar, " _Ruler?_ "

Suara Sieg membuat Jeanne kembali tenang dan dia memundurkan kepalan tangan dari wajahnya. Dia membuka tangannya lalu menatap telapak tangan yang memerah berkat kepalannya yang terlalu kuat, "Tapi, harapannya setelah mendapatkan cawan suci itu... memiliki daya pikat yang sulit diabaikan."

Tangan Sieg telah menyentuh bahunya. Namun pria beriris merah gelap itu tak dapat melihat wajah wanita yang masih menunduk di depannya.

"Keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan semua umat manusia... tentu saja tidak salah. Tidak. Mana mungkin salah."

—Sampai Sieg bisa melihat air yang jatuh di atas tanah di dekatnya, dia segera menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Jeanne mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sieg yang lebih tinggi darinya. Menunjukkan air mata yang telah mengalir entah sejak kapan. Sieg terpaku di tempatnya, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika melihat seorang wanita yang menangis di depannya.

Tapi, tentu saja Sieg tidak diberi kesempatan untuk melakukan apapun. Jeanne langsung menyeka air matanya menggunakan lengan jas yang dikenakannya sekarang. Meski tak dapat langsung menghapus bekas jejak air matanya, setidaknya Jeanne terlihat tegar lagi seperti biasanya.

"Maaf kau harus melihat ini, Sieg. Aku tidak boleh merasa ragu sedikitpun dalam menjalankan amanah yang telah diberikan padaku. Seharusnya aku tahu."

Memegang tangan Sieg yang menyentuh bahunya, Jeanne menggenggamnya erat di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Sieg.

"Keraguan ini akan menjadi dosaku. Bahkan meskipun aku sudah tidak memiliki hak lagi di dunia yang fana ini, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan kesalahan fatal yang kubuat."

Apakah salah jika Sieg terlalu fokus dengan jejak air mata wanita yang selalu terlihat tegar itu?

Dia tidak tahu.

Genggaman Jeanne pada tangannya semakin erat dan wanita itu mulai menaikkan _volume_ suaranya.

"Sieg, aku mohon padamu... dan juga pada semua rekan kita nanti. Aku harap kalian mau mengerti. Apapun strategi kita nanti untuk mengalahkan _masters_ dan _servants of red—_ "

Yang jelas, sekarang Sieg akan menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya...

"—biarkan aku yang melawan Amakusa Shiro Tokisada."

...bagaimana wanita suci itu terlihat kehilangan arahnya meski hanya sekilas.

Sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan diakui oleh pahlawan yang telah mengorbankan segalanya demi umat manusia tersebut.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

" _Amakusa Shiro, jika kau tidak mengharapkan keselamatan dan kebaikan untuk semua manusia yang ada sekarang, maka kau sudah bukan lagi seorang pahlawan."_

Angin yang bertiup di dekatnya itu membuat pria berambut putih dengan bagian atasnya yang berbentuk _spike_ itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Seolah sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya jika dia jatuh tertidur, maka hal yang pertama kali dia lihat ketika matanya masih memburam adalah...

"...Semiramis," wanita berambut hitam panjang yang cantik itu tersenyum. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengelus rambut Shiro mulai berhenti. Lalu dia membiarkan sang _master_ bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, "maaf, aku tertidur lagi ya?" tanyanya sekedar berbasa-basi.

Semiramis, _caster of red_ itu tersenyum penuh arti dengan dua matanya yang ikut menyipit, "Kau terlihat lelah sejak kemarin, jadi aku memberikan pahaku padamu. Bersyukurlah," ucapnya tenang dan penuh kharisma elegan selayaknya seorang Ratu.

Tertawa kecil di balik senyumannya, Shiro yang telah duduk di samping Semiramis itu bergumam pelan, "Kau benar, aku harus bersyukur." Jeda sejenak, mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai Shiro yang menatap kosong pemandangan di depan mereka kembali melanjutkan, "Membuat Ratu Assyria mau membantuku untuk mencapai perang cawan suci... jika aku mendengar ini enam puluh tahun lalu, rasanya seperti mimpi kosong yang tak akan terwujud." Gumamnya.

"Kau pintar sekali menggunakan kata-katamu, _master,_ " ucap Semiramis dengan tawa gelinya yang biasa dia gunakan sendiri untuk menggoda para pria di kehidupan sebelumnya. Shiro tak terlihat terpengaruh, hanya memberi senyuman tenangnya pada _servant_ tersebut, "tak perlu khawatir, cepat atau lambat, para _servants of red_ juga akan mengerti maksud perbuatanmu. Kami akan merebut cawan suci itu untukmu, _master._ "

"Untuk kita semua." Ucap Shiro dengan nada yang seolah memperbaiki kata-kata Semiramis. Wanita itu melirik dalam diam sebelum kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dengan senyuman di bibir ranumnya.

Angin kembali datang meniup bagian belakang taman gantung Babylon yang merupakan _noble phantasm_ milik Semiramis tersebut. Rambut putih dan anting hitam di kedua telinga Shiro kembali bergerak mengikuti arah angin.

Keadaan yang terlalu tenang di sini selalu berhasil membuatnya berpikir jernih untuk tetap fokus dengan tujuannya.

"Semiramis, bagaimana menurutmu?" pertanyaan Shiro yang ditujukan padanya meski laki-laki itu tidak melihatnya, membuat Semiramis menoleh, "Apakah... harapanku untuk menyelamatkan semua umat manusia itu salah?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Semiramis kehilangan senyuman cantiknya. Dia kembali melihat depan sebelum menjawab, "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba ragu seperti ini, _master?_ " tanyanya pelan. Tidak ada jawaban, dia kembali melirik Shiro.

"Apakah karena _ruler?_ "

Shiro memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum, "Jika kau hanya menyebut ' _ruler',_ aku bisa salah mengartikannya sebagai diriku," ucapnya dengan tawa kecil, "bagaimana jika kita memanggilnya langsung dengan nama... Jeanne?" tanyanya.

Semiramis mendengus, "Aku tidak begitu suka menyebut nama wanita lain dengan mulutku," ucapnya dengan ekspresi jengkel yang sedikit kentara. Shiro hanya tertawa pelan seolah dia tidak berniat membalas, sampai tiba-tiba Semiramis melanjutkan, "terutama jika dia bisa menarik perhatian pria yang seharusnya kuincar." Gerutunya cukup keras hingga Shiro bisa mendengarnya.

Tentu saja Shiro berhenti tertawa dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Hm? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura, _master,_ " Semiramis kembali menyeringai dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya, "aku adalah Ratu Assyria yang ahli dalam hal menggoda pria agar mereka bisa mencintaiku dan memberikan apapun padaku."

Menggeser posisi duduknya, Shiro bisa merasakan Semiramis menempelkan buah dadanya dengan lengan pria di sampingnya.

"Dengan kemampuanku itu, kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengetahui mana pria yang benar-benar tertarik denganku dan mana yang tidak?"

Dengan senyum yang berhasil menaklukan para pria itu, Semiramis membuka mulutnya dan menunjukkan dua taringnya.

"Lalu kau pikir, aku tidak bisa mengenali ancaman yang bisa saja menghalangi keinginanku terwujud?"

Pada akhirnya Shiro menoleh, membuat kedua iris hitam keemasannya bertabrakan dengan kedua mata berwarna emas tersebut, "Semiramis, jika kau memang ada keinginan lain selain melayaniku sebagai _servant_ , katakan saja terus terang." Ucap Shiro dengan serius.

Mendengar ini, Semiramis reflek tertawa dan melepaskan lengan Shiro yang dipeluknya, "Oh _master,_ kau telah menolakku jadi aku sudah tidak memiliki niat tersembunyi lagi selain membawakan cawan suci untukmu." Kata-kata Semiramis hanya membuat Shiro mengedip pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah wanita cantik tersebut, "Aku hanya sedikit khawatir." Gumamnya pelan.

"...Khawatir?"

Senyuman Semiramis tidak terlihat menghilang meski sekilas telah berubah arti. Wanita yang merupakan _Assassin of Red_ itu menatap depannya kembali, "Kau yang sudah mengetahui nama asliku, pasti mengerti," Semiramis menggenggam tangannya di atas kedua lututnya, "betapa banyaknya pria yang kulihat telah hancur karena wanita."

Menoleh melihat Shiro yang sempat lengah hingga sedikit membuka mulutnya, Semiramis sedikit mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Meski bukan karena aku... tapi jika aku melihatmu menjadi salah satu dari para pria bodoh itu, aku akan marah, _master._ "

Ekspresi marah yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan Semiramis padanya itu membuat Shiro mengatupkan bibirnya lagi. Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu, menatap satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Shiro yang memejamkan kedua matanya lebih dulu. Memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka. Shiro kembali menatap taman di depannya.

"Tenang saja, Semiramis," Semiramis tidak bisa melihat ekspresi mata Shiro yang tertutupi oleh rambutnya, "tidak ada perasaan seperti itu. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit sentimental karena bertemu _ruler_ yang sama seperti diriku di perang kali ini. Apalagi..."

Suasana di antara mereka sempat hening ketika Shiro memberi jeda.

"...ketika aku mulai sadar bahwa mungkin saja dia dipanggil untuk menghentikanku."

Menoleh melihat Semiramis lagi, Shiro menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Jadi, wajar saja jika aku secara otomatis langsung terfokus padanya, 'kan?" tertawa kecil, dia bergumam pelan, "Lagipula aku yakin... Jeanne d'Arc juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama."

Mungkin.

" _Sebagai ruler, kau seharusnya mengerti! Paling tidak, kita hanya bisa menyelamatkan dunia dengan orang-orang di dalamnya! Arwah pahlawan tidak diperbolehkan begitu saja menghancurkan batas dan membawa keselamatan pada seluruh umat manusia!"_

Suara Jeanne kembali memenuhi kepala pria yang seharusnya suci itu.

...Apakah perasaan ambigu ini... disebut keyakinan? Ataukah sebaliknya?

Kedua bola mata Semiramis yang memiliki pupil seperti kucing itu membulat, "Tapi, _master—_ "

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Ucapan Shiro menghentikannya. Namun bukan hanya itu, Shiro langsung menyentuh kepala Semiramis di sampingnya dan membelainya pelan. Perlakuan yang membuat tubuh wanita yang menegang itu kembali rileks.

Meski tidak sepenuhnya... karena senyuman Shiro yang dia lihat kini menyembunyikan terlalu banyak arti.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan diri sejak aku dihukum mati setelah pemberontakan yang kulakukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu..."

Aah...

...seandainya Shiro tahu.

"...untuk membuat keinginanku terwujud, aku harus membunuh semua yang bisa menjadi penghalangku."

Betapa wanita di sampingnya yang mati-matian menahan air matanya itu—

"Termasuk hatiku sendiri."

—telah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam padanya.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Setelah mengalahkan Jack _The Ripper,_ para _master_ dan _servant_ hitam—dengan tambahan satu _ruler_ dan sepasang _master-saber of red—_ untuk sesaat bisa bernapas lega. Setidaknya mereka masih memiliki waktu sembari menyiapkan rencana berikutnya agar bisa menyerang langsung ke taman gantung Babylonia itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Menatap pemandangan di luar kastil tempatnya tinggal sementara sekarang, Jeanne menunggu Sieg dan Astolfo pulang dari kegiatan mereka di kota. Kemudian Jeanne bisa merasakan angin kembali datang untuk meniup wajahnya. Wanita yang telah mengenakan kemeja putih dengan jas, dasi, dan rok biru tuanya itu menyelipkan sebagian helai rambut pirangnya ke ke belakang telinganya.

Lama dia melihat padang rumput di bawahnya sebelum dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke atas langit sana.

Di balik awan berwarna abu-abu itu... ada tempat yang harus mereka semua datangi untuk mengakhiri perang besar ini.

Kedua alis Jeanne mengernyit dalam. Iris _violet_ miliknya sekilas terlihat mengilat, menunjukkan cahaya penuh dedikasi di sana. Sampai tiba-tiba dia tersentak kaget seolah merasakan sesuatu dan langsung menoleh cepat ke arah padang rumput di depannya. Kedua tangannya langsung memegang sisi jendela batu yang terbuka lebar.

Di saat yang sama, kedua _homunculus_ yang mendapat tugas jaga mengelilingi kediaman Yggdmillenia ini menyadari posisi Jeanne yang sedikit menjulurkan tubuh bagian atasnya ke luar jendela, " _Ruler?_ Eh!?"

Mereka bergerak terlambat ketika Jeanne tiba-tiba mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke atas sisi jendela lalu melompat dari lantai dua tersebut ke bawah. Para _homunculus_ itu berlari lalu melihat ke luar dimana Jeanne yang telah berhasil mendarat itu berlari ke suatu arah. Dia menoleh ke belakang ketika berteriak.

"JIKA AKU BELUM KEMBALI SETELAH SEPULUH MENIT, KABARI YANG LAIN UNTUK SEGERA WASPADA!" teriak Jeanne tanpa menghentikan larinya.

Dua penjaga itu hanya melihat satu sama lain dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk lalu kembali masuk ke dalam mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Jeanne terus berlari dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di sisi wajahnya. Dia menggertakkan giginya sementara kedua matanya terus melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari sumber yang membuat dirinya merasakan firasat buruk yang berbahaya ini. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di dekat salah satu pohon besar yang mengarah ke hutan yang tak jauh dari kastil.

Langkah wanita yang masih mengenakan baju biasanya itu mulai menurunkan kecepatannya perlahan. Dia berjalan hingga berhenti tepat di depan jalan masuk hutan besar di depannya. Jeanne mengulum bibirnya dan melihat ke kanan lalu kiri—

"Mencari sesuatu, _ruler?_ "

Tersentak kaget, Jeanne langsung berbalik ke belakang dan reflek memegang senjata yang langsung muncul di tangannya. Kedua matanya langsung mengernyit tajam ke arah sumber suara. Menangkap sosok pria yang berdiri menyandar di bawah pohon rindang satu-satunya di depan jalan masuk hutan rimbun.

Pria itu tak begitu terlihat karena bayangan pohon yang menutupinya. Sampai akhirnya dia berdiri tegak lalu membuka kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam keemasan. Seolah bersinar di dalam kegelapan, mata itu tak bisa lepas dari Jeanne yang balik menatapnya dengan waspada. Terlihat sekali dia tersenyum sebelum berjalan maju hingga bayangan yang menutupinya menghilang perlahan tapi pasti.

Jeanne memegang erat gagang benderanya yang memiliki ujung tajam itu, "Amakusa Shiro," ucapnya hati-hati.

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara wanita itu, membuat Shiro tersenyum lebih lebar. Dia menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Turunkan senjatamu, _ruler._ Aku hanya ingin bicara," ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat tenang.

"...Bicara?"

Shiro mengangguk, "Kau sendiri tahu jika seandainya aku berbohong, 'kan? Dan tidak mungkin aku mengambil resiko keluar dari _noble phantasm servant-_ ku hanya untuk pertarungan yang tidak menguntungkanku."

Jeanne membuka mulutnya hingga perlahan tapi pasti tubuhnya mulai rileks. Jeanne kembali berdiri tegak dan menghilangkan senjatanya. Shiro yang masih mengenakan baju khas pendeta miliknya itu tersenyum lagi seolah mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jeanne dengan nada yang sangat menuntut, "Sejauh ini aku juga tidak melihat ada keuntungan yang bisa kau dapat hanya dari berbicara denganku, Amakusa Shiro." Ucapnya.

Shiro terdiam sejenak hingga angin kembali datang meniup rambut mereka masing-masing, "Kau benar..." dia membuka kembali matanya yang sempat terpejam, "...aku datang ke sini atas keinginan egoisku sendiri."

"Apa maksud—"

"Jeanne d'Arc," Shiro memotong ucapannya dan menghilangkan senyumannya ketika berbicara, "apapun yang akan kau dan teman-temanmu lakukan percuma. Sudah terlambat. Cawan suci sudah dipastikan akan menjadi milikku." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar ini, Jeanne membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "Soal itu—"

"—belum tentu?" lanjut Shiro cepat. Jeanne melihat Shiro dengan ekspresi yang campur aduk, "Ah tapi, aku mengatakan percuma bukan tanpa alasan, Jeanne. Kau juga pasti tahu. Sama seperti kelompok hitam yang sedang menyiapkan diri, kami juga sama. Kau tidak mungkin berpikir bisa menghalangi kami semudah itu, 'kan?"

"SHIRO, KAU!" Jeanne langsung merubah baju yang dikenakannya dengan seluruh _armor_ untuk bertarung. Dengan seluruh cahaya menyilaukan yang mengitarinya, Jeanne memutar gagang bendera yang berujung pedang di tangannya dan menebas angin.

 _ **CLAANG**_

Ujung tajam pada gagang bendera itu kini telah berada tepat di depan wajah Shiro yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan meskipun Jeanne bisa saja menusuk atau menebasnya kapan saja, dia tidak menunjukkan gerakan mencurigakan untuk menghindari atau bahkan membalasnya.

Seolah dia sudah siap menerima serangan apapun yang akan diberikan Jeanne padanya.

Melihat ini, Jeanne semakin tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajahnya melihat kedua mata Shiro hanya lurus menatap kedua matanya. Jeanne biasa menghadapi musuh yang membencinya meskipun perasaan itu tersembunyi jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Dia juga biasa menghadapi berbagai macam perasaan yang dituduhkan padanya seperti kekecewaan, kesedihan, kemarahan, dan sebagainya.

Tapi... Shiro sama sekali tidak menyimpan perasaan-perasaan menyedihkan itu padanya...

...lalu sebenarnya apa yang dia rasakan?

Bagaimana Jeanne bisa mengalahkan lawan yang tidak menyimpan rasa benci kepadanya?

"Aku harus... menghentikanmu," bisik Jeanne. Entah dia menyadarinya atau tidak ketika tangannya mulai bergetar, "Shiro, kau salah. Kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan seluruh umat manusia. Kita tidak boleh mengatur mereka yang masih hdiup. Karena itu..."

Kata-kata Jeanne menggantung di udara.

Kenapa... dia merasa bingung?

Melihat tatapan Jeanne yang terlihat kehilangan keyakinannya perlahan tapi pasti, Shiro membuka mulutnya, "Kau bukan musuhku, Jeanne d'Arc."

Kedua bola mata Jeanne membulat.

"Dan aku yakin kau juga perlahan tapi pasti mulai menyadari itu," Shiro mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh bagian bendera yang masih terlipat di gagang tersebut, "sebagai sesama _ruler,_ kau mengerti keinginanku, kau juga pasti menginginkan itu meski kau mati-matian menyangkalnya, jauh di dalam hatimu... kau sebenarnya ingin membantuku."

"Tidak..." Jeanne menggeleng pelan. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "...itu tidak benar!" teriaknya dan mencoba menggerakkan senjatanya yang telah dipegang Shiro meski tahu itu percuma.

"Aku harap... kita tidak perlu bertarung."

Shiro mulai mengambil langkah pertama untuk mendekat. Kemudian langkah kedua dengan tangannya yang masih memegang gagang bendera yang panjang itu. Terus berjalan mendekati Jeanne.

"Mengertilah, _ruler._ "

Menghilangkan jarak, kedua _ruler_ itu kini hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter.

"Aku mencintai manusia juga... sama seperti dirimu."

Wanita berdarah Prancis tersebut membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Senyuman Shiro seakan membutakannya. Kedua alis Jeanne bertaut tanpa bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pria di depannya.

Shiro mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pipi Jeanne pelan. Dengan senyumannya yang tenang dan tanpa rasa takut, Shiro kembali berbisik pelan.

"Aku akan menjamin kebahagiaan manusia dan juga kebahagiaanmu," dengan jempolnya, Shiro mengelus pipi wanita di depannya, "tidak ada lagi yang akan saling membunuh, saling menyakiti. Tidak ada lagi yang akan mengkhianati kita."

Dan Jeanne bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti meski hanya sekilas.

"Aku akan membuatkan tempat itu. Surga tanpa kejahatan. Kau mau membantuku, 'kan?"

Entah sejak kapan Jeanne tidak bisa melihat Shiro dengan jelas, kedua matanya memburam.

"Datanglah ke sisiku, Jeanne."

Pupil Jeanne bergetar. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup, mengingat kembali traumanya yang membuatnya jatuh menjadi arwah. Kejadian yang membuatnya terbunuh di dunia ini... sebelum menjadi _saint ruler._

Jeanne mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar. Memperhatikan ini, Shiro kembali tersenyum. Mengira Jeanne akhirnya meruntuhkan bentengnya. Tapi—

 _ **PLAK**_

"Tidak... TIDAK TIDAK!" teriak Jeanne histeris. Dengan tangannya yang telah menampar tangan Shiro sebelumnya, dia mencoba memegang dada pendeta di depannya itu dan mendorongnya, "Aku harus menghentikanmu, Amakusa—"

Lalu bibir Shiro menghentikan kata-katanya.

Pria berambut putih itu sempat menggertakkan giginya lalu meraih tangan Jeanne sebelum memajukan bagian atas tubuhnya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan langsung mencium bibir Jeanne yang sempat lengah. Kedua iris _violet_ Jeanne sempat bergetar sebelum membulat sempurna merasakan bibir dingin di atas bibirnya.

"Hmph!?" teriak Jeanne di tengah ciuman mereka. Di saat yang sama, air mata wanita itu mengalir tanpa alasan yang jelas di sisi wajahnya. Sesuatu rasanya seperti mencekiknya dengan panggilan 'suci' yang selama ini mengikatnya.

Jika perasaan aneh terhadap Sieg selama ini dimiliki oleh Leticia...

...lalu perasaan aneh terhadap Shiro ini... milik siapa?

"Shi... ro—" dan kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkannya lagi kembali terpotong oleh ciuman Shiro berikutnya. Pria itu telah memeluk tubuh Jeanne yang lebih kecil darinya. Sementara tangan Jeanne yang tidak memegang senjata itu mencengkeram bagian belakang baju Shiro dengan erat.

Air mata itu terus mengalir. Terlebih ketika kedua alis Jeanne mengernyit dalam, berusaha mencari cara untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya yang menghilang entah kemana. Hanya suara bibir yang saling bertemu mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

Shiro melepaskan ciumannya lebih dulu dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia langsung memeluk Jeanne. Dia menggunakan tangannya untuk memegang belakang kepala Jeanne dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka di dalam pelukannya. Laki-laki itu terus menurunkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan kepala Jeanne yang masih berusaha berontak di sampingnya.

"Lepaskan... Shiro—"

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak akan merubah pikiranmu, Jeanne?"

Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Jeanne kembali meremas erat kain baju Shiro, "Tentu... Tentu saja! Aku ini _ruler!_ Aku memiliki amanah dan tanggung jawab yang harus kujalankan!" teriaknya parau dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Memejamkan kedua matanya erat, Jeanne menjedukkan dahinya pada bahu Shiro yang memeluknya.

"Tolong... jangan membuatku bingung lebih dari ini," bisiknya pelan. Dia tidak peduli seandainya air matanya membasahi pakaian yang Shiro kenakan, "kumohon Shiro... berhentilah. Bertarunglah secara adil... demi perang ini, demi dirimu sendiri, demi kita semua..."

Seolah membalas pelukan pria di depannya yang masih belum mengatakan apapun, Jeanne menggertakkan giginya dan semakin menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka.

"...kumohon."

Sepatah kata itu membuat Shiro yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Namun tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia kembali menutup bibirnya lalu menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya tepat tenggelam di tengkuk Jeanne yang kembali menahan tangisannya. Meski suara Jeanne sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menunjukkan perasaan terdalamnya.

Tersenyum kecil, Shiro memejamkan kedua matanya, "...Begitu."

Jeanne menghentikan getaran tubuhnya ketika dia melirik, "Shiro?" panggilnya pelan.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku benar-benar berharap kau mau mengerti," ucap Shiro dengan suaranya yang masih tenang seperti sebelumnya itu, "tapi, kau sangat menyusahkanku, _ruler._ Padahal kau menghalangiku." Bisiknya pelan sembari memegang punggung Jeanne yang tidak memiliki pertahanan tersebut.

Kedua iris hitam keemasan itu seolah ingin melubangi punggung yang dia sentuh.

"Lalu mengapa..."

Tapi, ada sisi lain yang seolah berteriak pada tubuhnya.

"...aku tidak mau membunuhmu?"

Jeanne terkesiap dan secara reflek mengikuti instingnya, dia mengambil lompatan mundur yang cukup tinggi. Seolah mengikuti keinginan Jeanne, Shiro juga menarik tangannya sehingga dia dan Jeanne kembali memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh. Jeanne sedikit membungkuk dengan posisi bertarungnya sementara Shiro masih berdiri di sana melihatnya dengan ekspresi datar yang entah kenapa sulit diartikan.

Terus mengernyit dalam, Jeanne mencoba membaca arti tatapan Shiro padanya. Sampai tiba-tiba Shiro memejamkan kedua matanya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Jeanne dan berjalan menjauhinya.

Melihat ini, Jeanne tersentak dan segera berdiri tegak. Dia menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, "TUNGGU—"

Dengan cepat, entah bagaimana Semiramis sang _servant_ utama Shiro muncul menghalangi pandangan Jeanne pada punggung _master-_ nya. Kedua iris _violet_ Jeanne membulat kaget, terlebih ketika wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang itu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian yang tak tersampaikan.

Tidak.

Bukan rasa benci biasa.

Apakah itu... kecemburuan?

Namun tanpa bisa Jeanne cegah, Semiramis telah menggertakkan giginya dan mengibaskan tangannya. Membuat lubang hitam besar dengan gelombang di sekelilingnya. Dengan sihirnya yang luar biasa, Semiramis kembali mengibaskan tangannya sehingga dia dan Shiro langsung menghilang begitu saja bersamaan dengan angin kencang yang meniup tubuh Jeanne hingga terdorong ke belakang.

Begitu Jeanne berhasil duduk dan melihat ke arah Shiro pergi, semua sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Keberadaan yang menyesakkan di sekelilingnya juga ikut lenyap entah kemana. Jeanne menarik napasnya sebelum dia berdiri lalu menghilangkan _armor_ dan senjata yang digunakannya.

"Amakusa Shiro... Tokisada," bisiknya pelan. Melihat telapak tangannya yang memerah ketika dia menarik baju Shiro terlalu keras sebelumnya, "aku juga... tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan terakhirmu."

Jeanne memejamkan kedua matanya erat lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

Pada akhirnya, wanita itu harus setuju bahwa sang pria yang merupakan _ruler_ itu juga... tak jauh beda darinya.

Ego dan obsesi telah menutup pintu hati mereka.

"Maafkan aku."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

" _Mungkin, bertarung untuk menolong mereka yang meminta pertolongan adalah pilihan yang salah."_

Melangkah menuju pintu keluar di depan mata.

" _Aku membenci musuhku!"_

Laki-laki itu membiarkan rambut putih yang telah kembali panjang seperti dulu saat dia hidup bergerak mengikuti gerakannya.

" _Tapi, mereka masih manusia. Karena itu... aku memaafkan mereka."_

Kembali mengingat mengapa dia berada di sini sekarang...

...permohonannya telah dikabulkan, 'kan?

Membuka pintu keluar ruangan yang dibuat sebagai bentuk nyata dari cawan suci tersebut, Shiro melihat tiga orang yang sudah dikenalnya berada di bawah tangga tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Dengan salah satu dari mereka yang selalu berada di dalam kepalanya.

Hingga saat ini tiba.

"Jeanne d'Arc," kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang sangat tertera jelas di wajah wanita cantik itu, "sihir ketiga telah aktif." Ucapnya, merujuk pada permohonannya pada cawan suci yang dapat mengabulkan segala jenis permohonan di dunia tersebut.

Berharap dengan ini, Jeanne akan menyerah dan—

"SALAH! ITU SALAH!" berdiri dan menampik tangan mantan rekannya dulu, Jeanne berteriak, "Hidupnya adalah tanggung jawabku! Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada dunia!"

Kata-kata itu membuat Shiro mengernyitkan kedua alisnya semakin marah.

 _Sampai saat ini pun, kau masih lebih memilih dia?_

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya yang menuruni tangga, Shiro mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "Jeanne d'Arc, aku tidak berharap untuk bertarung denganmu," langkahnya masih belum berhenti, "seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kau bukan musuhku lagi setelah aku mendapatkan kekuatan cawan suci."

Jeanne tersentak dan mengambil langkah mundur sekali.

"Bekerja samalah denganku, Jeanne," langkah terakhir, Shiro telah sampai di lantai dasar atas tangga tersebut, "jika kau di sampingku, kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan berapa banyak korban yang akan jatuh lagi."

Dan semua itu terasa semu... namun nyata.

Jeanne tidak tahu lagi mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

" _Ruler!_ "

Hingga teriakan itu kembali menyadarkannya.

Jeanne menoleh dan melihat Sieg yang berlari dengan membawa pedangnya. Saat Sieg masih berlari, ekspresi Jeanne seolah dia merasa bersyukur dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Berkebalikan dengan Shiro yang menatapnya marah entah mengapa.

Dia pengganggu. _Homunculus_ itu sungguh hanya seorang pengganggu.

Dan Shiro hanya tahu dia begitu marah, meski entah kenapa dia yakin rasa marah ini tidak hanya sekedar dilandasi alasan karena pemuda _homunculus_ itu mengganggu rencananya.

Tapi, pilihan telah jatuh ke tangan Jeanne d'Arc sekarang.

"Terimalah kontrak ini dan kita tidak perlu menumpahkan darah lagi."

Kata-kata Shiro yang masih mencoba meyakinkannya itu hanya membuat Jeanne memejamkan kedua matanya, "Apa kau akan membunuhku jika aku menolak?" tanyanya.

Sekilas, Shiro bisa merasakan tengggorokannya tercekat.

"...Ya."

Walau apapun yang terjadi, dia akan mengabaikannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menghalangi keselamatan manusia."

Karena inilah tekadnya, inilah jalan yang dipilihnya.

"Tidak ada pengecualian, tidak untukmu maupun _homunculus_ itu."

Amakusa Shiro Tokisada tidak akan mundur lagi.

Keduanya telah kembali ke dalam sisi keras kepala mereka lagi. Oh, dua pahlawan yang sebelumnya adalah manusia itu... telah membutakan kedua mata mereka. Tak peduli apapun yang sekitar mereka katakan pada akhirnya...

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membunuhmu di sini."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menghancurkan mimpimu."

...mereka berdua tetap pada pilihan mereka masing-masing.

Mengeluarkan senjata terkuat masing-masing, kedua manusia itu saling melindungi kepercayaan mereka sendiri dan orang-orang yang percaya pada keyakinan mereka. Melakukan apapun hingga menghancurkan tangan sendiri atau bahkan memberikan nyawa sebanyak apapun. Mereka tidak akan berhenti.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"JATUHLAH, JEANNE D'ARC!"

 _ **DHUAAAAAARRR**_

Ledakan besar terjadi dan seluruh waktu terasa berhenti. Api dan lubang hitam menutupi kedua mata mereka. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kedua tangan yang tak akan bisa saling meraih itu... hilang perlahan tapi pasti.

Meski begitu, di tengah pertarungan ini, Shiro masih bisa peduli pada satu hal. Obsesinya. Cawan suci yang dapat mengabulkan permohonannya selama ini. Namun setelah memastikan keamanan benda suci itu, akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu dan berdiri dengan cepat, meninggalkan Shakespeare yang membantunya bangun.

Dan dia melihat wanita itu telah terbaring kaku, dengan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang menangis sembari memeluknya. Melihat _armor_ yang sudah tidak berada di tubuhnya, telah memastikan kematian arwah pahlawan yang telah menjadi musuh utamanya di perang cawan suci ini.

Dia telah menang.

Amakusa Shiro Tokisada telah menang.

Jeanne d'Arc telah tiada.

Tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, Shiro tahu dia harusnya merasa senang. Tidak. Justru dia seharusnya tidak merasakan apapun. Ini adalah kewajiban yang memang harus dilakukannya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dihindarinya. Sesuatu yang pasti akan terjadi dan mungkin sekarang adalah saatnya.

Perasaan yang mengganggu ini... harus dia buang.

" _Master?_ " panggilan Shakespeare— _Caster of Red—_ di sampingnya membuat Shiro membuka mulutnya meski hanya sekilas. Tanpa menoleh untuk menunjukkan ekspresi kedua matanya, Shiro menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Kau tidak... menulis _ending_ tragis untukku, 'kan?"

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak! Kau sudah memberiku perintah, mana mungkin bisa kutulis!?" ucap Shakespeare dengan sedikit panik dan bingung. Pria yang memiliki rambut dan jenggot berwarna cokelat itu menoleh untuk memperhatikan wajah tuannya, "Apa ada yang salah, _master?_ "

Pertanyaan ini membuat Shiro yang terus menatap wanita berambut pirang di depannya terdiam.

"Tidak."

Dia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Mengabaikan ekspresi bingung yang masih dipasang Shakespeare, Shiro berjalan mendekati punggung Sieg yang telah meletakkan tubuh Jeanne di atas tanah. Sekarang tinggal _homunculus_ ini. Bunuh dia dan semuanya akan kembali seperti yang dia inginkan sedia kala.

Menyiapkan pedang di tangannya, Shiro mengernyitkan kedua matanya dan melihat Sieg yang telah berdiri.

Menyedihkan sekali.

"Kau pasti menyimpan dendam padaku sekarang."

Tapi, entah mengapa... Shiro tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Terlebih ketika Sieg menatapnya dengan penuh rasa amarah yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki makhluk buatan tanpa emosi seperti dirinya.

Dosa yang tidak bisa dimaafkan ini—

"Tentu saja."

—akan dia terima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sampai nanti... bertemu lagi."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oh, can you tell me... can you tell me...**_

 _ **...the way the story ends?**_

 _ **A monster in my heart**_

 _ **A ghost inside my chest**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I'm broken down**_

 _ **The world around us surrounds my suffering**_

 _ **You smile and laugh at me...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...but you don't see a thing**_

 _\- Jonathan Young (Unravel [English Version])_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya part 1 selesai kak aaaaaa ;;w;; Maaf lama, risetnya memakan waktu lebih dari yang diperkirakan ternyata, mengingat aku tidak memainkan game-nya sih orz #yeuh Part 2-nya diusahakan bisa lebih cepat wahahaha. Oh ya sekedar informasi saja, part 2 akan bertempat di _setting Fate/Grand Order_.

Terima kasih untuk kak Rei yang sudah _commish! I hope you like it!_ Jalan ceritanya bener-bener ngikutin dari anime- _nya,_ aku cuma ngasih tambahan di bagian yang kira-kira bisa diisi wehehe #plok Sebenarnya rada bingung mau pake panggilan di anime-nya atau ngikutin sudut pandang mereka sebagai orang-orang berdarah negara tertentu ( _like_ Jeanne kan cewek Perancis, masa' manggil Sieg pake 'Sieg- _kun_ '?) ;w;

Terus kalau ada yang ngerasa apa yang di- _warning-_ in gak muncul di sini, _well_ mungkin di chapter 2? Wkwkwk #heh _Anyway,_ fic ini terdiri dari _twoshots._ Jadi, jangan khawatir lama :"))

Udah itu aja sih, selebihnya semoga para _readers_ sukaa dan _feel-_ nya kerasa. Maaf jika ada _typo_ yang terlewat dan segala jenis kekurangan yang tidak bisa dihindarkan. _Fave, review, and alert are really appreciated! Thanks before!_ :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO: REDEMPTION**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Oh Lord. Give me one more chance._ "

 **x**

" _My Lord. Once more, I shall raise this flag, for this country's—no, this world's salvation."_

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kedua matanya terpejam begitu melihat _master_ yang disayanginya meregang nyawa di atas kedua tangannya...

...Amakusa Shiro Tokisada tak pernah menyangka dia akan membukanya dan melihat tempat yang berbeda.

Berdiri di tengah balutan cahaya yang memanggilnya, Shiro memegang sarung pedang miliknya dengan erat. Kemudian dia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Orang-orang di sana yang dia perkirakan adalah manusia 'masa depan' atau bahkan mungkin para calon _master-_ nya itu memperhatikannya dalam diam. Di sekitar mereka ada banyak mesin-mesin berbentuk kotak hingga bulat dengan layar bercahaya yang tidak dimengerti oleh Shiro.

Teknologi... sudah semakin maju, _huh?_

Kejadian ini bukan pengalaman yang aneh untuk arwah pahlawan yang seharusnya sudah mati ratusan tahun yang lalu seperti dirinya. Sejak dirinya setuju menjadi _servant_ di depan para penguasa cawan suci, Shiro siap dipanggil kapanpun dan dimanapun selama ada _master_ yang bisa memanggilnya.

Walau sejujurnya, Shiro sedikit merasa tak terima karena kali ini dia dipanggil tepat setelah melihat kematian Einzbern— _master-_ nya dulu.

Saat laki-laki berambut putih itu terdiam tanpa tahu harus melakukan atau menanyakan apa, salah satu dari manusia yang mengenakan baju putih dengan sabuk hitam di bagian depannya itu berjalan mendekatinya. Menjulurkan sebelah tangannya, dia tersenyum pada Shiro yang masih melihatnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Selamat datang, Amakusa Shiro Tokisada." Ucap pria itu dengan senyuman ramah. Shiro tidak membalasnya, dia hanya melihat ke arah tangan yang dijulurkan kepadanya itu. Menyadari Shiro tidak akan membalas jabatan tangannya, pria misterius tersebut beralih menyentuh dada bidangnya, "Ah maaf, saya lancang sekali. Biarkan saya memperbaiki kata-kata saya."

Dia kini sedikit membungkuk pada mantan pahlawan di masa lalu tersebut.

"Selamat datang, _Ruler._ "

Mendengar nama kelas itu membuat Shiro membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan sedikit membuka mulutnya. Setelah pria di depannya berdiri tegak lagi, Shiro bergumam pelan, "...Begitu. Di dunia ini pun aku adalah _ruler, huh..._ " senyuman pria di depannya yang seakan menyetujuinya membuat Shiro ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, aku memang masih bisa merasakannya di tubuhku. Tapi, diucapkan langsung seperti itu tetap lebih meyakinkan," ujar Shiro dengan tenang. Dia melangkah maju mendekati pria di depannya, "lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan di sini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa ketika kedua matanya menangkap mata-mata lain yang memperhatikannya.

"...Siapa _master-_ ku?"

Pertanyaan yang jelas.

Namun, tak ada yang langsung menjawab. Pemuda beriris biru tua yang tadi menghampirinya kini ikut berjalan di dekatnya, "Aku... _master-_ mu."

"...Kau?"

"Ya, namaku Ritsuka Fujimaru," ucap laki-laki yang juga berambut hitam tersebut. Saat dia memegang dadanya, Shiro dapat melirik banyaknya segel kontrak yang terletak di tangannya... dan mungkin masih ada lagi di balik baju lengan panjangnya tersebut.

Shiro menggerakkan tubuhnya, berdiri sejajar dengan pria yang sedari tadi mengajaknya bicara. Sementara dia bisa melihat orang lain di sekelilingnya mulai sibuk sendiri dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, seakan akhirnya mereka bisa melakukan tahap selanjutnya setelah berhasil memanggil _servant_ kelas _ruler_ tersebut.

Aneh sekali.

Sebenarnya sudah berapa tahun berlalu... sejak perang besar cawan suci ketiga?

Seolah mencoba menjawab pertanyaannya, Ritsuka tersenyum ramah melihat Shiro, "Tempat ini adalah organisasi keamanan yang disebut Chaldea _,_ " dia berjalan menuju salah satu jendela besar di ujung yang memperlihatkan pemandangan di luar gedung yang dikelilingi oleh salju, "kami telah berhasil membuat sistem yang mengizinkan kami untuk melakukan panggilan _servant_ kapanpun kami membutuhkannya. Dan kau adalah salah satunya, Amakusa Shiro—"

"Sejujurnya, daripada nama itu, aku lebih mengharapkanmu untuk memanggilku Kotomine Shiro." Potong Shiro cepat. Meski dengan senyum di wajahnya, lawan bicaranya dengan cepat menangkap nada mengancam dari suaranya yang terdengar tenang, "Sedari tadi kata-katamu tidak ada yang kumengerti. Tapi, jika aku tidak salah tangkap, ini berarti aku tidak dipanggil untuk cawan suci, benar, 'kan?"

Ritsuka hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan memanggilku bisa membuat organisasi ini menyelamatkan dunia?"

Jeda sejenak sebelum pria berambut hitam _spike_ di depannya menjawab, "Sesuai perkataanmu, _ruler._ Organisasi ini tidak bertujuan untuk mengincar cawan suci seperti yang selalu dilakukan di perang-perang sebelumnya. Tapi, bukan berarti cawan suci sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan tujuan kami," dia membuka tangannya lalu melakukan gerakan yang mengiringi setiap penjelasannya.

"Selain menjadi markas, tempat ini juga merupakan laboratorium organisasi teknologi yang semakin maju, kami juga telah menemukan cara untuk melakukan perjalanan waktu."

Mendengar ini, Shiro bisa merasakan kedua bola matanya membulat sekilas.

"Dari penemuan ini kami juga menemukan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang bisa terjadi selama cawan suci ada di dunia ini," wajah pria yang menjelaskan itu perlahan tapi pasti berubah menjadi serius, "fakta yang paling mengerikan adalah bahwa cawan suci bisa dimanipulasi oleh kekuatan jahat. Dan hal ini menyebabkan para _servant_ yang terlibat dengan cawan suci tersebut terkorupsi. Pikiran mereka diambil alih dan kesadaran mereka diputar balikkan sehingga mereka memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda 180 derajat dari aslinya."

Anggota Chaldeaitu menahan napasnya.

"...Para _servant_ yang terkorupsi itu disebut _alter._ "

Dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Shiro yang mulai mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir.

"Dan para _servant alter_ itulah yang harus kau lawan."

Shiro tidak menyela, membiarkan pembicara itu mengambil waktunya, "Mereka hanyalah pahlawan terkorupsi yang membiarkan jati diri mereka menjadi hitam sepenuhnya. Bahkan mungkin tak pantas menyebut mereka pahlawan karena yang ada di kepala mereka hanyalah keinginan untuk menghancurkan. Menginginkan akhir dari peradaban umat manusia."

"Tujuan kami adalah mencegah hal itu terjadi," akhirnya dia tersenyum lagi, "organisasi Chaldeabisa mendeteksi kekacauan yang dapat mengganggu masa depan. Lalu kami akan mencari tahu penyebabnya di masa lalu dan mengirim para _servant_ yang kami panggil untuk pergi ke sana dan melakukan tugas mereka. Para _master_ bisa mengawasi gerakan kalian dari sini atau ikut bertarung bersama kalian kemudian memberi arahan yang dapat membantu kalian menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan."

"...Kalian?" tanya Shiro pelan.

Kata itu membuat pria misterius tersebut berhenti seolah menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Lalu dia tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja. Kau tidak mungkin mengira bahwa hanya kau yang dipanggil 'kan, _ruler?_ "

Shiro menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, "Memang tidak. Tapi..."

Pria berambut putih itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Sejak datang ke dunia ini... rasanya ada lagi yang aneh selain kemajuan teknologi yang sedikit mengganggunya.

Ingatan... yang seharusnya tidak pernah dimilikinya.

Kembali terbayang pemandangan samar-samar yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di dalam kepalanya. Saat suatu perang cawan suci yang cukup besar terjadi, bagaimana kubu saat itu terbagi dua, para _servant_ dan _master_ yang berpartisipasi, semua pertarungan yang telah terjadi di depan matanya, hingga para manusia yang dibunuhnya karena telah menghalangi tujuannya.

Lalu kekalahannya yang telak berkat dua manusia dari kubu lawan yang di luar perkiraannya.

Ya. Dua manusia namun juga bukan 'manusia'.

Yang salah satunya memang dipanggil... untuk menghentikannya.

Tapi, gambar yang dilihatnya ini bukanlah ingatan selama dia berada di perang cawan suci ketiga. Kalau begitu, kemungkinan yang paling besar adalah—

"...tidak. Bukan apa-apa. "

—ini ingatan dari perang yang seharusnya terjadi di antara perang cawan suci ketiga dan dunia _Grand Order_ tempatnya berada sekarang.

Pemuda Chaldeaitu memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, "Oh? Baiklah, kalau begitu ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Tidak juga." _Ruler_ yang memakai pakaian pendeta tersebut menghilangkan pedang di tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa dia telah sedikit melonggarkan kewaspadaannya pada _master_ -nya tersebut, "Aku yakin kau sudah tahu apa tujuanku sehingga bisa memanggilku ke dunia ini untuk membantu kalian, 'kan?"

"Menyelamatkan seluruh umat manusia."

"Benar," Shiro tersenyum, "selain itu, kau tetap _master-_ ku, jadi aku akan melakukan apapun perintahmu." Jeda sejenak, "Meski itu artinya aku harus bekerja sama dengan para _servant_ yang sedikit menyusahkan." Ucap Shiro lagi untuk menyindir banyaknya segel kontrak di tubuh Ritsuka.

Mendengar kata-kata ini, pemuda tersebut kehilangan senyumannya—meski dia tidak menangkap maksud sindiran Shiro, "Ah, apakah ada _servant_ dari masa lalu yang tidak ingin kau temui?" tanyanya polos.

Pertanyaan yang membuat Shiro membuka sedikit mulutnya. Sementara anggota Chaldeadi depannya terlihat bingung, wajah seseorang terlewat di kepala Shiro, tersenyum sedih dan memanggil nama pendeta tersebut. Wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu jelas karena suatu bayangan hitam yang seperti menutupi kedua matanya.

Wanita berambut pirang dan dikepang panjang itu menjulurkan tangannya ketika dia meminta Shiro untuk menghentikan ambisinya selama enam puluh tahun.

" _Amakusa Shiro._ "

...dan suaranya menggema dengan sangat jelas mengenai gendang telinga pria suci berambut putih itu.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Shiro menyipitkan kedua matanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Tidak ada. Justru sebaliknya."

Meraih kalung salib yang menggantung di depan dadanya, Shiro menggenggamnya dengan erat menggunakan kedua tangannya. Menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, dia justru memejamkan kedua matanya dan memasang ekspresi serius.

Seolah dia sedang berdoa pada yang Maha Kuasa di atas sana...

"Jika aku diberi kesempatan lagi..."

...mengharapkan segala kebaikan. Untuk dirinya, untuk para _master_ barunya, untuk dunia ini, untuk seluruh umat manusia.

Dan untuk—

"...aku ingin menebus dosa ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fate/Apocrypha & Fate/Grand Order © TYPE-MOON**_

 _ **Story (crack-missing-scene) © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Pair : ShiroJeanne (Amakusa Shiro Tokisada x Jeanne d'Arc)_

 _Genres : Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort_

 _Rate : M_

 _Warnings : Sexual & Violence scene, semi-OOC, harsh languages_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Rei**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Next time, I will not forget the bigger picture._ _"_

 _ **x**_

" _Order has gone up in flames and so much purpose has been lost."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SAINTS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Walau pada awalnya kedatangan Shiro terlihat disambut baik, pada akhirnya semua yang terlibat segera menyadari bahwa sosok _ruler_ berambut putih yang dalam sejarah sempat mengacaukan _the Great Holy Grail war_ itu... keberadaannya ternyata menimbulkan kontradiksi di dalam dunia _Grand Order._

Kotomine Shiro belum pernah melihat langsung _master_ yang memanggilnya, bahkan dia sudah berhasil mengerjakan cukup banyak misi. Namun kini dia harus melihat para manusia yang mengaku sebagai ' _master'-_ nya itu seenaknya memperdebatkan eksistensinya.

Tapi, sebagai _servant_ yang masih belum menemukan tujuan sejatinya di dunia ini, Shiro hanya bisa diam dan menghela napas mendengarkan pendapat mereka semua.

Pada dasarnya keinginan Shiro tak pernah berubah yaitu kepemilikan cawan suci sendiri demi mengabulkan keinginannya yang tertahan sejak masa lalu menyakitkan yang pernah dialaminya di perang cawan suci Fuyuki yang ketiga. Hanya saja selama dia terjebak di dunia _Grand Order_ dimana dia hanya bisa kembali ke masa-masa dimana cawan suci tersedia itu dengan bantuan teknologi canggih, dia tak akan bisa melakukan apapun.

Akhirnya yang bisa Shiro lakukan hanyalah diam dan menunggu.

Dia adalah _servant_ yang bahkan bisa sabar menunggu enam puluh tahun untuk ambisinya. Tidak mungkin dia tidak bisa melakukan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Lagipula seharusnya kali ini... tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya—

"Bagaimana dengan perang Orleans?"

"Seharusnya dia sudah dipanggil ke sini sekarang dan akan menyusul. Ritsuka Fujimaru dan Mash Kyrielight sudah melakukan perjalanan mereka dari organisasi Chaldea di London."

"Dia?"

"Kau tahu, pahlawan besar yang terkenal dari Perancis itu—"

Shiro mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pembicaraan orang-orang yang sibuk berdebat di depannya itu ke arah dua anggota Chaldea lain di belakangnya. Entah kenapa pembicaraan mereka terdengar lebih menarik. Membuka mulutnya sedikit, pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian pendeta itu berjalan mendekat tanpa diketahui pria dan wanita yang bersangkutan.

"Itu artinya dia dipanggil di laboratorium ini?"

"Ya, jika lancar seharusnya dia sudah berada di ruang pemanggil _servant_ sekarang _._ "

"Tapi, sedari tadi belum terdengar bel penanda kehadiran, 'kan?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Lalu tepat setelah mengatakan itu, bel tanda bahwa _servant_ baru telah hadir akhirnya dibunyikan. Keduanya reflek mengangkat kepala, menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Begitu pula Shiro.

"Oh, itu—" sang pria yang baru saja akan mengatakan apa isi pikirannya itu tersentak melihat Shiro yang tiba-tiba berjalan cepat ke arah ruang tempat _servant_ biasa dipanggil, "—eh tunggu, _ruler?_ " ucapnya yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan oleh Shiro yang terus berjalan menjauh.

Perlahan tapi pasti langkah Shiro semakin cepat. Kedua iris matanya yang berwarna hitam keemasan itu terus menatap lurus jalan yang telah dihafalnya. Tanpa dia ketahui, kedua orang yang menyadari kepergiannya itu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei, soal _servant_ baru yang akan datang membantu Ritsuka dan Mash itu..."

Kata-kata wanita di sampingnya membuat pria yang sedari tadi masih mengamati punggung Shiro tersebut menoleh ke arahnya.

"...aku dengar dari atasanku, kelasnya juga..."

Di sisi lain, Shiro telah sampai di depan pintu ruangan tujuannya lalu dia membukanya perlahan. Dari sudut ini, Shiro dapat melihat punggung dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikenalinya. Sosok itu berdiri dengan para anggota Chaldea yang mendampinginya di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka membuat orang-orang di dalam sana menoleh.

Begitu pula dengan wanita yang membelakanginya tersebut. Saat dia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, Shiro juga berjalan mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas... dan memastikan bahwa perkiraannya benar.

Iris _violet_ yang indah milik wanita itu menatapnya dalam. Ornamen topeng kepala yang dia kenakan bergerak mengikuti gerakannya ketika dia berdiri menghadap Shiro yang telah berhenti melangkah, "Kau..."

Benar. Suara itu.

Suara yang selalu menghantuinya... sejak dipanggil ke dunia ini.

Shiro sedikit mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan asing yang sedikit mengusiknya. Dia merasa pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya namun di sisi lain... tidak juga, "Apa kita... pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang berusaha sopan.

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat wanita cantik itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Tersenyum sedih, dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "Begitu... kau memang tidak ingat ternyata." Gumamnya. Shiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"...Maaf?" tanya Shiro ketika tak dapat mendengar kata-kata wanita di depannya dengan jelas.

 _Servant_ wanita itu kehilangan senyumannya meski hanya sesaat. Dia kembali melirik Shiro yang memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Lama dia memperhatikan wajah Shiro sampai akhirnya dia menyipitkan kedua matanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Yah, cepat atau lambat kau juga akan ingat," ucapnya dengan nada ambigu. Shiro membuka mulutnya sesaat sebelum menutupnya lagi. Tidak tahu apa yang perlu ditanyakan ketika dia sendiri tidak tahu pasti topik apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Mereka terus terdiam dengan posisi yang saling berhadapan itu, sampai suara bel kembali berbunyi. Shiro dan wanita tersebut menoleh lalu beberapa anggota Chaldea mendatangi mereka dan memberi tahu soal kabar Orleans yang Shiro dengar sebelumnya. Wanita itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya serius dan mengangguk.

"Aku harus segera pergi," ucapnya. Dia kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Shiro, "jika kau ingin bertanya, aku akan mencoba menjawab sebisaku. Sampai bertemu lagi nanti, Amakusa Shiro."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, wanita yang membawa tiang bendera dengan kain yang dilipat di bagian atasnya tersebut mulai lari ke arah pintu diikuti para petugas di _Chaldea._ Shiro mengerti bahwa wanita itu akan pergi sebagai bala bantuan yang dikirim untuk membantu _master-_ nya sendiri di sana. Namun, sebelum itu—

"Tunggu dulu," panggil Shiro cepat. Wanita yang mengenakan kain biru tua yang dipadukan dengan _armor_ tersebut berhenti dan menoleh, "siapa namamu? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu... namaku?" tanyanya sedikit ragu di akhir. Bersamaan dengan suara yang langsung muncul di kepalanya.

" _Tentu saja dia tahu. Sebagaimana kau yang juga seharusnya tahu namanya."_

Kedua bola mata Shiro membulat kaget. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggapai wanita itu yang telah berdiri beberapa _meter_ di depannya.

Perasaan berdosa ini... muncul lagi.

Bagaimana bisa?

Dosa apa yang sebenarnya telah dia lakukan?

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi perlahan tapi pasti. Dia menyipitkan kedua matanya senang.

"Nama asliku Jeanne d'Arc." Berdiri tegap dan meletakkan ujung bendera di atas lantai, Jeanne sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku juga _ruler._ Sama sepertimu, Shiro."

Lalu Shiro membuka mulutnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit seketika begitu dia merasakan tusukan ingatan yang sangat kuat.

Sosok wanita—bukan—sosok Jeanne d'Arc yang terbaring setelah dia melemparkan jurusnya. Dan juga api yang berkobar di sekitar mereka.

Pria berambut putih itu masih membulatkan kedua bola matanya sebelum dia menarik kembali tangannya ketika Jeanne menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Shiro yang tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pria itu menatap kedua tangannya sendiri dan menutup rapat mulutnya.

" _Apa kau ingat sekarang?"_

Suara asing itu kembali menggema di dalam kepalanya

" _Kau yang membunuhnya, Shiro."_

Tidak.

Ini tidak... mungkin.

Terkesiap, entah mengapa mendadak Shiro berlari dengan cepat. Para anggota Chaldea yang ada di sana melihatnya kebingungan namun tak dapat menghentikannya. Jeanne sendiri terlihat kaget dan reflek memasang posisi siap bertarung dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar dan tiang bendera yang dia genggam dengan erat.

"Tunggu dulu, Amakusa Shiro! Sekarang bukan—"

Namun, Jeanne tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Shiro yang dia pikir akan menyerangnya itu mendadak memegang kedua bahunya dengan erat. Ujung hidung mereka bahkan nyaris bersentuhan ketika Shiro memajukan wajahnya untuk menatap Jeanne lebih dalam.

Iris hitam keemasan itu menenggelamkan dirinya pada _violet_ di depannya.

Ekspresi Shiro terlihat datar, meski dengan bibir atas dan bawahnya sedikit terpisah. Pendeta itu terus berusaha memperhatikan wajah di depannya, seolah mencoba menilai dan memahami sepenuhnya setiap lekuk dan titik di wajah Jeanne yang baru ditemuinya.

Kedua mata Jeanne bergetar dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Perlahan tapi pasti, pada akhirnya _holy virgin_ itu tidak tahan dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia tak pernah ditatap selekat dan sedekat ini sebelumnya oleh lawan jenisnya tersebut. Bahkan tidak sebelum dia menjadi salah satu arwah pahlawan.

...Apalagi pria ini adalah seseorang yang menjadi musuh di kehidupannya sebagai _servant_ di perang sebelumnya.

"Shi-Shiro—"

Dengan sedikit gerakan berontak tak nyaman dari Jeanne, Shiro segera menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan lalu melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Jeanne, "Oh... maaf," gumam Shiro pelan. Dia menurunkan kedua tangannya dan mulai melihat ke arah lain dengan salah tingkah. Tak beda jauh dengan Jeanne yang juga ikut menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Seperti dua anak kecil yang baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama hingga lupa bagaimana caranya menyapa satu sama lain dengan benar.

Keduanya segera menyadari mereka ada di situasi yang kaku tanpa tahu siapa dulu yang harus memulai. Yang pasti... dari sentuhan dan tatapan Shiro sebelumnya, Jeanne tahu dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau... ingat?"

Shiro terlihat menahan napasnya sesaat sebelum dia mendengus pelan. Senyuman di bibirnya terlihat ambigu ketika dia menatap Jeanne yang balik melihatnya dengan kedua alis yang tertarik ke sudutnya masing-masing karena penasaran. Terlebih ketika Shiro tiba-tiba tertawa kecil hingga menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"A-Apa sih?" Jeanne bertanya dengan wajah memerah antara kesal dan malu. Bingung apa yang membuat Shiro tertawa. Sebelah tangannya mengepal di depan dadanya yang tertutupi _armor_ miliknya, "Kenapa kau tertawa!? Aku bertanya padamu, apa kau sudah ingat?"

Shiro berhenti tertawa lalu membuka mulutnya, "Bagaimana menurutmu?" jawaban yang terdengar menggantung itu membuat Jeanne nyaris jengkel dan hendak menekan _ruler_ di depannya tersebut sampai Shiro kembali memotongnya, "Apa kau yakin ingin lebih lama lagi di sini? Kau harus segera pergi, 'kan?" tanyanya.

" _Master-_ ku... bukan—"

Shiro tersenyum lembut lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Dia menepuk kepala Jeanne yang tidak tertutup _armor_ dan mengelusnya pelan.

"— _master_ kita sudah menunggumu."

Ucapan pendeta berambut putih di depannya membuat Jeanne tersadar. Warna merah di kedua pipinya menghilang dan dia kembali memasang ekspresi seriusnya. Wanita berambut pirang panjang dan dikepang itu mengangguk.

"Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Jeanne pelan. Shiro menarik tangannya dan di saat yang bersamaan Jeanne tersenyum lalu menunjuknya, "nanti jelaskan padaku apa maksud jawabanmu, Amakusa Shiro!" teriaknya.

Lalu sebelum Jeanne benar-benar pergi, Shiro kembali memanggilnya, "Jeanne."

Berhenti lagi, Jeanne hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"...Maaf ya."

Kata-kata itu membuat Jeanne membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya lagi. Sekilas, dia tersenyum penuh arti sebelum berlari keluar melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama dua anggota Chaldea yang mengiringinya.

Shiro menatap kepergian Jeanne lalu melambaikan tangannya pelan tanpa menghilangkan senyuman dari wajah teduhnya. Wanita itu pergi menuju perang Orleans. Dimana Jeanne akan dipertemukan dengan lawan yang hanya bisa dihadapi olehnya. Jeanne d'Arc versi _alter. Ruler_ yang telah terkontaminasi oleh kebencian para manusia di waktu yang lain dan akhirnya menjadikannya sebagai _servant_ kelas _avenger._

Walau situasinya cukup darurat, entah kenapa Shiro percaya dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam bahwa Jeanne pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya. Baik melindungi _master_ mereka maupun mengalahkan Jeanne _alter._ Dia percaya Jeanne akan kembali karena itu dia akan menunggu sampai kapanpun.

Tanpa ada yang bisa melihatnya, Shiro tersenyum lembut.

Ya.

Sekarang situasi mereka telah berbeda.

Sekarang semua bisa mereka mulai kembali.

Mungkinkah... Tuhan mengabulkan permohonannya kali ini?

 **#**

 **.**

" _I will remove all obstacles, enemies, and suffer_ _ing_ _in my path_ _."_

 _ **x**_

" _Our future vanished in but a second._ _"_

 **.**

 **#**

Menurut catatan sejarah yang diberikan padanya di organisasi Chaldea ini... Kotomine Shiro pernah dipanggil setelah perang ketiga cawan suci—saat Einzbern terbunuh—untuk mengikuti perang yang lebih besar dan terdiri dari dua kubu, yaitu kubu merah dan hitam.

Lalu berdasarkan catatan itu pula, dia berkhianat dan menjadi coretan sejarah besar yang membuat keberadaannya menimbulkan konflik di antara para _master_ di Chaldea.

Meski begitu, Shiro akhirnya bisa memastikan bahwa potongan ingatan yang dia dapat memang benar adanya. Setelah dia mempercayai itu, perlahan tapi pasti serpihan memorinya telah terkumpul sehingga Shiro bisa mengingat keseluruhannya.

Dan tentu saja... Shiro sekarang ingat apa dosanya.

Sudah beberapa waktu berjalan sejak perang Orleans selesai dan kemenangan diraih oleh pihak Chaldea yang diwakilkan Ritsuka, Mash, Jeanne, dan para _servant_ pendukung lainnya. Sampai misi berikutnya ditentukan, mereka semua bisa bersantai terlebih dahulu di markas dengan fasilitas lengkap.

Tentu saja untuk sebagian besar anggota, hal ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat menguntungkan. Tapi, ada juga sebagian anggota Chaldea yang khawatir terutama pada para _servant_ yang memiliki latar belakang buruk terhadap satu sama lain. Kalau tidak diawasi, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin para _servant_ tersebut bertarung hingga menghancurkan markas mereka yang seharusnya aman, tentram, dan damai.

Amakusa Shiro Tokisada dan Jeanne d'Arc seharusnya adalah salah satunya.

Semua anggota Chaldea sudah mempersiapkan diri jikalau terjadi kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk di antara pasangan _ruler_ tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Ritsuka selaku _master_ mereka berdua. Tapi—

"Kau ini terlalu santai! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba cawan suci terkorupsi lagi dan kita belum siap!?"

"Jeanne, kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa Tuhan tidak pernah tidur. Kita semua akan baik-baik saja selama kita percaya pada-Nya."

"Tapi, bukan berarti kita hanya bisa menyerahkan diri pada-Nya! Kita juga harus bisa—"

"Ah ah, coba lihat jam berapa ini. Kita belum berdoa lho."

"Eh? Tunggu, Shiro! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Sudahlah, sudah. Kau tidak akan mau doamu terpotong jika tiba-tiba _master_ membutuhkan kita, 'kan?"

"Uuh..."

Pada akhirnya perdebatan keduanya terselesaikan setelah Shiro mendorong bahu Jeanne. Berjalan mengarah ke ruang doa yang telah disediakan oleh pihak Chaldea. Entah keduanya sadar atau tidak saat semua orang melihat ke mereka dengan ekspresi yang campur aduk meski akhirnya menghela napas dan tersenyum lega.

—yah, setidaknya mereka lebih akur dari dugaan.

Merasa tak ada yang perlu diperhatikan lagi, orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai menyebar untuk mengurusi urusan masing-masing. Setelah tak ada lagi yang memperhatikan mereka, Shiro sedikit melihat keadaannya sebelum dia tertawa kecil dan melepaskan bahu Jeanne. Berjalan di samping wanita yang telah mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana _legging_ yang menyesuaikan bentuk kakinya tersebut.

Melihat Shiro di sampingnya, Jeanne sempat menoleh sebelum kembali melihat depan. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan. Shiro masih terlihat tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari depan, kedua anting yang berbentuk seperti segel kontrak itu terlihat bergerak di setiap langkahnya.

Menyadari Jeanne terus memperhatikannya, Shiro akhirnya menoleh, "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Sedikit terkejut karena tertangkap basah, Jeanne terkesiap dan buru-buru menghadap depan. Sementara Shiro memiringkan kepalanya bingung, Jeanne memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, "Tidak, itu... anu..." wajah wanita yang pernah menjadi pahlawan Perancis itu terus memerah. Kedua matanya melihat ke kanan dan kiri hingga atas ke bawah, "...ingatanmu sudah benar-benar kembali semua, 'kan?" tanyanya terbata.

"Hm..." Shiro melihat ke arah lain seperti memikirkan pertanyaan tersebut, "...sepertinya iya."

"Ka-Kalau begitu—" mendadak Jeanne mengambil langkah cepat ke depan Shiro dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemuda berambut putih tersebut, "—aku harus menanyakan padamu dan kau harus menjawabnya. Mengerti!?" teriak Jeanne tiba-tiba.

Shiro hanya mengangguk dengan bingung. Lalu Jeanne menarik napas sembari melihat sekelilingnya kemudian mengeluarkannya, "Waktu itu... kenapa kau..." suaranya semakin pelan di akhir hingga tak terdengar sama sekali.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Shiro berkata, "Kau... apa?"

"Kenapa..."

"...Apa?"

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Jeanne."

Akhirnya Jeanne mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat lalu berteriak kencang, "KENAPA KAU ME-ME-MENCIUM BIBIRKU!?"

Setelah teriakan itu, wajah Jeanne memerah dan mulutnya terbuka lebar untuk mengatur napasnya. Shiro masih memasang ekspresi awalnya hanya saja kini mulutnya juga ikut terbuka sebelum dia menutupnya lagi. Dia melirik ke sudut kanan atas lalu memegang dagunya sendiri.

"Hm..." lama dia diam seperti itu sampai akhirnya ekspresinya mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja mengingatnya, "oh. Yang di atas padang rumput itu?" tanyanya balik.

Wajah Jeanne semakin memerah, "I-Iya," Shiro bergumam pelan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Jeanne menunduk dan mengaitkan tangannya dan berbisik pelan, "ja-jangan mengulangnya. Itu terdengar memalukan."

Shiro tertawa kecil lalu mengusap kepala Jeanne, "Kau sendiri yang menyinggungnya lebih dulu." Dia melepaskan kepala Jeanne dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Saat Jeanne melihat punggungnya, dia menjawab tenang, "Waktu itu, aku hanya ingin mendiamkanmu saja agar tidak melawanku balik."

"H-Hah?" Jeanne mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kesal lalu berlari kecil agar dia bisa berjalan cepat di samping Shiro, "Kau! Sangat tidak bertanggung jawab! I-Itu ciuman pertamaku!" omelnya lagi.

Tanpa menoleh, Shiro menjawab, "Tapi, bukankah kita berdua adalah orang suci?Itu berarti ciuman di antara kita tidak dihitung."

"Mana bisa begitu!" teriak Jeanne protes. Meski tahu Shiro tidak benar-benar serius menjawab seperti itu, "Hei—"

Shiro hanya tersenyum lalu membuka pintu ruang doa di depan mereka. Suara yang ditimbulkan membuat Jeanne menoleh dan membuka mulutnya. Melihat tanda salib besar yang ditempel di dinding tepat searah dari posisi mereka berada. Melihat Shiro kembali, pria itu telah menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

Tanpa perlu bertanya, Jeanne langsung mengerti maksudnya. Dia membuang mukanya yang memerah dan kembali menghadap depan. Keduanya berjalan menuju barisan terdepan yang dekat dengan meja tengah dimana mereka bisa menyandarkan kedua siku mereka dan mengaitkan kesepuluh jari mereka.

Keduanya mulai berdoa dengan khusyuk. Jeanne memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan tapi pasti. Memohon segala jenis kebaikan yang dapat membimbing mereka semua menuju jalan yang benar.

Jeanne terus seperti itu tanpa menyadari Shiro telah lebih dulu menyelesaikan doanya. Shiro menoleh melihat Jeanne dan tersenyum kecil memperhatikan ekspresi serius wanita itu ketika menghadap Tuhan mereka. Dia kembali melihat patung salib di depannya yang membelakangi cahaya, tenggelam di dalam keheningan, dia menyadari Jeanne di sampingnya telah menyelesaikan doanya.

"Aku bilang... kita berdua adalah orang suci yang dipilih Tuhan _,_ " Jeanne menurunkan tangannya yang masih saling mengait itu dan menoleh melihat Shiro yang telah berdiri di sampingnya, "tapi, apakah aku masih pantas disebut seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada ambigu.

Mendengar ini, Jeanne ikut berdiri dan membuka mulutnya untuk protes, "Shiro—"

"Kau boleh menyebutku suci sesuka hatimu. Tapi, percayalah." Pria dengan rambut putih itu menatap Jeanne dalam. Seolah dia ingin menyampaikan kata-kata dari dalam hatinya tanpa senyuman palsu di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah kotor."

Jeanne mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Sejak aku memimpin pemberontakan Shimabara di kehidupanku sebelumnya, kupikir... aku membela yang benar. Membela mereka yang meminta pertolongan adalah jalan yang diberikan Tuhan padaku."

Kedua tangan Shiro mengepal erat di balik lengan panjangnya.

"Tapi ternyata, Tuhan hanya memberiku pilihan dan aku telah memilih pilihan yang salah."

Shiro bergumam pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari tanda salib di depannya. Kedua iris hitam keemasannya sekilas mengilat ketika menatap sosok yang sangat dia puja tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti, sudut bibirnya mulai tertarik, menunjukkan senyuman tipis.

"Walau begitu Jeanne, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal memilih jalan ini." Menoleh melihat wanita yang masih diam memperhatikannya, Shiro melanjutkan, "Apapun yang terjadi, meski aku harus dipenggal untuk yang kedua kalinya, tujuanku adalah menyelamatkan seluruh umat manusia."

Bibir atas dan bawah Jeanne sedikit terpisah sebelum dia menutupnya rapat lagi. Wanita itu menatap Shiro datar, "Jadi, kau akan melakukan segala cara? Tak peduli meski itu cara yang salah sekalipun?"

Tanpa ragu, Shiro mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, Shiro... aku juga akan selalu ada untuk menghentikanmu." Tersenyum penuh keyakinan yang dipercayainya tanpa gentar sedikitpun, Jeanne membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia berdiri tepat menghadap tubuh Shiro. Kedua alisnya mulai tertarik ketika dia menatap Shiro dengan lembut.

"...Meski aku harus mati di tanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Jeanne membuat ekspresi Shiro juga ikut melembut, "Ah... padahal aku berharap kau mau mengerti." Namun, ekspresi Jeanne terlihat tidak goyah sedikitpun. Wanita itu justru mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam—tanda bahwa dia sudah cukup marah, "Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar berniat untuk membunuhmu."

"Tapi, kau akan melakukannya jika harus, 'kan?" Shiro tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dan melirik ke arah lain. Jeanne mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Tuh." Gerutunya pelan.

Shiro tetap tersenyum penuh arti lalu tertawa, "Baiklah, kalau begitu... aku berharap waktu itu tidak akan pernah datang." Kembali menyentuh kepala Jeanne, Shiro tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat Jeanne memejamkan sebelah matanya merasakan elusan di atas kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Mohon bimbingannya, _ruler_." Ucap pria itu.

Jeanne sedikit memajukan bibirnya ketika dia mencibir pelan, "Kau juga _ruler_." Mendengar ini, Shiro kembali tertawa dan menarik tangannya. Menatap lagi sosok perwakilan bentuk Tuhan di depan mereka sampai Jeanne bertanya, "Tapi, sebelum ini... apa yang kau harapkan di dalam doamu?"

Lama Shiro tidak menjawab, Jeanne pikir mungkin pertanyaan itu terlalu privasi. Sampai akhirnya Shiro mendengus sebelum menjawab, "Meminta izin pada Tuhan."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menyentuh salah satu wanita-Nya."

Jeanne masih tidak mengerti. Dia memasang wajah bingung ketika Shiro akhirnya memejamkan kedua matanya dan menoleh kembali padanya.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu."

Tentu saja tanpa menyembunyikannya sedikitpun, Jeanne memasang ekspresi terkejutnya. Kedua pipinya kembali memerah, kedua tangannya yang saling berpegangan di depan tubuhnya meremas semakin erat. Pria itu kembali menatap tanda salib di depan mereka sementara dia sendiri melanjutkan...

"Jeanne, alasanku menciummu adalah..." jeda sejenak, Shiro tersenyum entah pada siapa, "...aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menyentuh sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh kusentuh. Mungkin... rasa penasaran terlalu menyelimutiku waktu itu." Tambahnya lalu dia tertawa pelan dan memegang kalung salibnya sendiri.

"Apakah terdengar aneh? Aku seperti... jatuh cinta pada wanita yang dipanggil untuk menghalangi tujuanku."

Jeanne tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Ekspresi kedua matanya tertutupi oleh bayangan poninya.

"...Pada akhirnya aku hanya manusia biasa." Bisikan Shiro terakhir sebelum pria itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan menutupi ekspresi kedua matanya pula, "Maaf. Lupakan apa yang baru saja kukatakan, Jeanne."

Dia kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menoleh pada Jeanne dengan senyuman palsunya.

"Setidaknya jika aku adalah contoh yang gagal... kau sendiri harus tetap suci." Ucapnya seraya menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Aku selalu mengharapkan jalan yang terbaik untukmu, Jeanne." Lanjutnya lagi sembari membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi meja doa. Bersiap meninggalkan ruangan ini dan juga wanita yang sedari tadi enggan membalas perkataannya.

Wajar saja... dia pasti syok.

Namun, pegangan seseorang di lengan baju Shiro mematahkan persepsi yang telah muncul di kepala pendeta tersebut. Shiro menoleh dan melihat Jeanne masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sedikit bingung, Shiro nyaris menyebut nama Jeanne seandainya wanita itu tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Shiro, aku juga masih manusia."

Mengangkat kepalanya, Shiro sedikit terkejut melihat air mata yang bening itu mengalir dengan lancarnya melewati pipi bersih sang _holy virgin._ Kedua pipinya memerah menahan segala rasa yang sungguh menyiksa. Pegangannya pada baju pria berambut putih tersebut semakin erat hingga kainnya terlihat semakin kusut.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Kotomine Shiro bisa merasakan dadanya seolah dicubit oleh sesuatu.

Kedua mata berwarna hitam keemasan itu mulai memperhatikan wajah Jeanne dalam diam. Kelopak matanya turun, melihat Jeanne dengan setengah terpejam namun lebih intens dari sebelumnya.

"Aku masih memiliki keinginan terdalam sebagai makhluk yang tak sempurna."

Ah, sosok wanita ini...

...bukankah biasanya dia terlihat jauh lebih kuat?

Dan mungkin sang wanita juga berpikir sama. Dia menggertakkan giginya lalu mengusap air matanya dalam sekali usapan kasar. Kini kedua iris _violet-_ nya yang indah itu menatap tajam kedua mata Shiro yang memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Perasaan ini juga membebaniku... maukah kau menyelamatkanku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Shiro membuka mulutnya sedikit sebelum pria itu sendiri menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua pipi pria itu juga sempat mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis sebelum dia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Shiro akhirnya menarik tangannya dari pegangan Jeanne lalu berbalik arah dan memegang sisi-sisi wajah Jeanne yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil darinya.

Menahan wajah pahlawan besar Perancis tersebut, Shiro menundukkan kepalanya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali... setelah sekian lamanya.

Di hadapan Tuhan yang dapat menghakimi mereka kapanpun dan dimanapun—

—keduanya memejamkan mata mereka, mendalamkan ciuman yang masih tidak jelas diperbolehkan atau tidak.

Berlindung di balik kehangatan yang mereka dapatkan dengan cara mengotori satu sama lain.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Next time, I will get all the good in this world._ _"_

 **X**

" _Listen to my words, brave warriors gathered here, legion of heroic spirits who retain their reason!_ _"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Pada dasarnya, mereka berdua sudah tidak tahu lagi berada dimana sekarang...

...namun keduanya sudah terlalu sibuk untuk peduli.

Deritan kasur terdengar setiap mereka bergerak. Pemandangan baju-baju _casual_ mereka—bukan baju untuk bertarung—tergeletak berantakan di atas lantai dan sprei putih yang digunakan untuk menutup kasur terlihat begitu kusut. Dari belakang, kedua kaki wanita yang putih dan mulus terlihat di sisi-sisi punggung pria berkulit lebih gelap darinya. Sesekali mengejang dan menarik sprei dengan kelima jari kakinya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

Kotomine Shiro tidak ingat bagaimana awalnya mereka berada di sini sekarang. Kedua matanya menatap sosok Jeanne d'Arc di bawah tubuhnya yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Rambut pirangnya yang biasa dikepang telah terbuka dan tergerai di atas kasur mereka. Tubuhnya penuh peluh di setiap bagian, terutama yang sebelumnya sempat dicapai oleh bibir dan tangan pria di atasnya.

Mungkin Shiro akan tenggelam lagi di pikirannya sendiri seandainya Jeanne tidak memanggil namanya, "Shiro..." mengedipkan kedua matanya, Shiro menatap Jeanne yang memperhatikannya dengan kedua mata sayu, "...ada apa?"

"...Tidak," jawab Shiro apa adanya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil sebelum menyentuh pipi Jeanne di bawahnya, "masih sedikit tidak percaya kita benar-benar melakukan ini. Tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya... kau memberiku izin untuk melakukan ini." Lanjutnya dengan suara serak.

Jeanne sedikit membuka mulutnya sebelum dia tersenyum lalu menyentuh tangan Shiro di pipinya, "Kau sendiri yang bilang," menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus tangan Shiro yang lebih besar darinya, "kita berdua adalah _saint._ Jadi, ini tidak masuk hitungan." Ucapnya geli.

Mendengar ini, Shiro menarik kedua alisnya, "Kau tahu aku bercanda, 'kan?"

Jeanne tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja," menggenggam punggung tangan Shiro di pipinya, wanita itu menghilangkan senyumannya, "kau benar-benar mau berhenti sekarang?" tanyanya pelan.

Ekspresi Jeanne membuat Shiro perlahan tapi pasti juga kehilangan senyumannya. Pria itu memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menurunkan tubuhnya, dia menaikkan poni Jeanne dan mencium dahi wanita itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ciumannya terus turun sehingga dia mencium mata Jeanne, tulang hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya, hingga dagunya.

Wanita Perancis itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan memeluk tubuh Shiro yang sangat dekat dengannya. Dia mengelus punggung kekar yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik baju pendeta yang selalu dikenakannya. Jari-jari lentiknya menyentuh bekas-bekas luka di punggung Shiro, mengikuti setiap lekuknya dari bagian kasar hingga ke halusnya. Seolah mencoba menutupi bekas luka yang tak akan pernah hilang tersebut.

"Mengerikan ya?" suara Shiro yang sangat dekat dengan telinganya membuat Jeanne melirik pelan. Namun tanpa perlu bertanya, Jeanne langsung mengerti apa maksudnya dan berhenti mengusap.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit heran," jawab Jeanne pelan dengan jujur. Shiro hanya diam mendengarkan. Dengan posisi tubuh mereka tanpa sehelai benang pun berpelukan seperti ini, kehangatan langsung tersalurkan dari tubuh mereka satu sama lain, "padahal kita sama-sama pahlawan yang berjuang demi kebaikan rakyat tapi..."

Jeda sejenak, Jeanne menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium tengkuk Shiro di atasnya. Kedua matanya terpejam.

"...kenapa aku tidak memiliki bekas luka sepertmu?"

Shiro tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap kosong apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Jeanne, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi lemon yang entah kenapa begitu memabukkannya. Ciri khas tubuh wanita yang selama ini hanya bertarung untuk memperjuangkan keadilan...

...meski harus berakhir dengan cap pengkhianat yang diberikan oleh rakyatnya sendiri.

"Aku iri padamu," bisik Shiro lagi. Meraba lekuk tubuh Jeanne hingga dia bergetar. Shiro memejamkan kedua matanya, "kita memiliki akhir yang kurang lebih sama... tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tidak berubah?" tanyanya. Benar-benar jauh dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

Wanita ini jauh lebih suci dari perkiraannya.

Shiro tahu itu... tapi...

Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya berada di sisi-sisi kepala Jeanne. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam melihat Jeanne yang menatapnya balik dengan kedua iris _violet_ yang sangat jernih.

Terlalu jernih untuk dunia yang busuk ini.

Shiro menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu membuka mulutnya lagi, "Sebelum aku mendapat hukuman mati berkat pemberontakan Shimabara yang kulakukan, aku melihat rekan-rekanku terbunuh, para orang tua dipenggal kepalanya, orang-orang disembelih seperti binatang, bayi-bayi ditusuk tombak, serta anak perempuan yang diperkosa hanya untuk melampiaskan nafsu lalu dibuang begitu saja."

Jeanne terdiam dan membiarkan dirinya terkurung di bawah bayangan pria berambut putih itu.

"Kau sendiri juga, 'kan? Tak peduli berapa banyak darah yang kau korbankan, pada akhirnya kau tetap harus dieksekusi mati hanya karena politik bodoh yang dibuat oleh manusia-manusia yang rakus akan kekuasaan. Mereka menuduhmu penyihir dan membakarmu hidup-hidup di depan orang-orang yang seharusnya kau lindungi."

Mendengar ini, kedua mata Jeanne sempat berkedut meski hanya sekilas. Tapi, dia tetap mempertahankan bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau marah? Bukankah seharusnya kedua matamu terbuka sekarang? Yang salah bukan kita yang ingin melindungi orang-orang jahat seperti mereka..." Shiro menaikkan _volume_ suaranya lebih keras, "...tapi karena apapun yang kita lakukan tetap percuma. Selama manusia tidak bisa 'baik' sepenuhnya, maka mereka tidak akan berhenti. Tidakkah kau mengerti, Jeanne?" tanyanya.

Setelah berkata panjang lebar, Shiro mengatur napasnya. Kedua tangannya meremas sprei yang berada tepat di samping kepala Jeanne. Wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Aku mengerti, Shiro."

Dengan kedua tangannya, dia menyentuh wajah pria di atasnya.

"Tapi, justru karena itu... aku ada di sini, 'kan?"

Kedua iris hitam keemasan itu membulat sempurna. Jempol Jeanne mulai mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Kebaikan selalu ada di dalam hati manusia meskipun sedikit. Hal itulah yang dapat merubah dunia ini. Kalau kau sudah tidak bisa mempercayai mereka lagi, maka aku yang akan mempercayai mereka untukmu." Menarik kepala Shiro ke bawah, ujung hidung mereka telah bertemu, "Dan jika tidak ada yang bisa mempercayaimu lagi, maka aku seorang yang akan mempercayaimu."

Jeanne mengecup bibir dingin Shiro sekilas.

"Apakah itu masih belum cukup?"

Kata-kata itu membuat Shiro terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya dia mendengus pelan dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau ini... benar-benar..." Jeanne hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Apalagi ketika Shiro memegang tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat, "...aku kalah, Jeanne."

Tersenyum kecil, Jeanne menatap lembut _servant ruler_ selain dirinya tersebut, "Bukankah sudah sejak perang sebelumnya?"

"Yang mengalahkanku adalah Sieg, nona."

Jeanne reflek mendengus kesal, "Tanpa kematianku, dia tidak akan terpicu untuk mengalahkanmu. Sieg adalah sosok yang jauh lebih baik darimu jadi kekalahanmu itu sudah sewajarnya."

"Oh, aku terkesan?"

"Shiro!"

Melihat ekspresi marah yang menggemaskan di bawahnya itu, Shiro tak bisa menahan diri untuk terus menggodanya. Tapi, dia tahu dia harus berhenti sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga mereka sedang di tengah melakukan suatu kegiatan.

Shiro meraih buah dada kanan milik Jeanne dan meremasnya pelan, membuat wanita itu mendesah tertahan. Dia langsung menarik tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam.

"Maaf, perdebatan akan kita lanjutkan nanti," ucap Shiro tenang dan mulai memijat buah dada yang cukup besar untuk wanita seukuran Jeanne tersebut. Shiro menurunkan tubuhnya lalu mencium leher jenjang Jeanne, "biarkan aku membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Bisiknya seduktif.

Wanita beriris _violet_ tersebut mengangguk pelan dan meremas rambut Shiro yang mulai turun dan menciumi buah dadanya. Memberi beberapa tanda yang mungkin akan membekas untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Terus turun, menciumi perut datar Jeanne, hingga kedua pahanya yang dia angkat dengan tangannya. Shiro merabanya pelan, mengelusnya dengan lembut, seolah tubuh Jeanne adalah kaca rapuh yang bisa pecah kapan saja.

Walau begitu, di sisi lain... tubuh Jeanne juga bak kanvas putih yang sangat menggoda untuk dicoret dengan kuas yang penuh warna.

Engahan napas Jeanne terdengar semakin keras di dalam ruangan berbentuk persegi ini. Shiro mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jeanne dengan pandangan untuk bertanya apakah mereka akan benar-benar melakukan ini. Anggukan Jeanne seolah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi izin yang dapat membuatnya bergerak maju.

"Tahan."

Perintah Shiro yang diucapkan bersamaan dengan tangan pria itu yang menyentuh pinggangnya membuat Jeanne memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat bantal di bawahnya. Berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu karena tegang oleh berbagai hal. Termasuk fakta bahwa dia tidak akan benar-benar bisa suci lagi dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Tapi... tidak apa-apa, 'kan wahai Sang Penguasa?

Lagipula, mereka berdua sudah bukan lagi bagian dari dunia yang fana ini.

Suara teriakan Jeanne sedikit tertahan ketika Shiro telah selesai menyiapkan dirinya sendiri lalu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Shiro juga terlihat berusaha sabar dan menggertakkan giginya, mendorong tubuhnya masuk perlahan tapi pasti. Menyesuaikan ritme dengan Jeanne yang mencoba membiasakan dirinya.

Hingga Shiro telah sepenuhnya berada di dalam tubuh wanita tersebut. Keduanya segera mengambil napas dan mengeluarkannya. Suara napas mereka beradu mengisi keheningan ruangan ini. Kali pertama bagi keduanya membuat mereka berdua harus membiasakan diri terlebih dahulu, belum lagi jika mereka masih merasakan sakit. Sampai akhirnya Jeanne meraih leher Shiro dan memeluknya.

"Ber...geraklah." Bisiknya dengan suara parau.

Shiro mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan mengangguk. Dia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, maju-mundur, mencari satu titik yang bisa membuat wanita di bawahnya merasa nyaman. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukannya dan membuat desahan Jeanne terdengar keras.

"Ah! Ha..." wajah Jeanne sepenuhnya memerah. Dia berniat menutup wajahnya lagi sampai Shiro menahan kedua tangannya agar tetap memeluk leher laki-laki itu. Shiro menjedukkan dahinya di bahu Jeanne sementara wanita tersebut mulai meraba bahu Shiro yang terasa lebih besar dari biasanya, "...Shiro! Shiro—" bisik Jeanne berulang kali mengucapkan nama pria di atasnya.

Tubuh keduanya terus bergerak dan beradu dengan kasur yang juga ikut mengeluarkan suara deritan dengan keras. Shiro yang awalnya berniat mengimbangi gerakan Jeanne kini justru bergerak sendiri hingga membuat Jeanne yang mengimbangi gerakannya. Kenikmatan ini belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, ini kenikmatan yang seharusnya tidak boleh mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

Namun, untuk sesaat... meski hanya untuk sesaat...

...mereka ingin melupakan segalanya.

Teriakan Jeanne menjadi tanda bahwa kegiatan ini akan menemui akhir pertamanya. Memeluk tubuh wanita di bawahnya semakin erat, Shiro membuka mulutnya lalu reflek menggigit tengkuk Jeanne, tidak terlalu keras namun cukup meninggalkan tanda.

"Jeanne," bisik Shiro pelan namun penuh geraman yang memberi tanda bahwa pria itu juga akan menemui klimaksnya.

Shiro mendorong punggung Jeanne dari bawah sehingga mereka berpelukan erat seiring dengan dorongan Shiro yang semakin keras hingga dia melepaskan segalanya membuat Jeanne membulatkan kedua bola matanya kaget dan berteriak kencang. Reflek mencakar bahu Shiro dan sedikit menjambak rambut putih itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti teriakan Jeanne mereda. Tubuh keduanya pun sudah lebih rileks. Shiro akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Jeanne. Memeluk tubuh wanita itu yang baru saja sampai ke puncak bersamanya. Mereka masih mengatur napas masing-masing, tahu bahwa mereka akan berhenti dulu sampai sini karena masih membiasakan diri dengan kegiatan baru yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka sebelumnya.

Jeanne yang lebih dulu membuka matanya, dia menatap Shiro di sampingnya yang juga ikut membuka kedua matanya pelan. Shiro tersenyum dan mengusap keringat di pipi Jeanne, memegang wajah cantik itu erat dengan kedua tangannya yang besar lalu memajukan wajahnya. Mereka berdua berciuman lagi dengan penuh tekanan yang penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Aku... tidak mau melukaimu, Jeanne," bisik Shiro setelah mereka melepaskan ciuman. Dia memeluk Jeanne agar wanita itu menghadap dada bidangnya. Pria itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menyedihkan, "tolong... jangan biarkan aku melakukannya lagi." Ucapnya pelan berulang kali. Memeluk erat kepala Jeanne tepat di depan lehernya.

Jeanne tidak membalas apapun. Dia sempat tersentak mendengar ini, namun dengan cepat dia dapat mengendalikan emosinya kembali. Tersenyum kecil, wanita berambut pirang panjang itu membalas pelukan Shiro. Menghirup bau khas pria itu dengan dalam.

"Ya... tenang saja." Balas Jeanne pelan pada akhirnya. Tertawa kecil memikirkan siapa yang sesungguhnya adalah anak kecil di antara mereka, "Aku di sini, Shiro."

Baru saja beberapa waktu lalu mereka masih merupakan dua manusia suci yang bahkan tidak tahu caranya mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing...

...lalu di sinilah mereka sekarang, tidur berdua dan saling berpelukan membagi kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain.

Setidaknya... detak jantung ini terdengar begitu nyata.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

" _A world where everyone is happy, everyone is good, and everyone is perfect._ _"_

 **x**

" _No matter if you were sworn enemies or no matter how far your time periods apart, now you must entrust your backs to one another!_ _"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **#**

Setelah berbagai misi yang berhasil mereka kerjakan secara bergantian—tergantung siapa pilihan sang _master_ —pada akhirnya tiba perang besar yang membuat organisasi Chaldea mau tak mau menurunkan semua _servant_ yang berhasil mereka panggil.

 _Solomon: The Grand Time Temple_ adalah nama misi mereka kali ini.

Ritsuka Fujimaru beserta para _servant-_ nya harus mengalahkan pilar-pilar _Demon Gods_ yang merupakan bidak Solomon. Musuh utama yang harus mereka kalahkan pilar yang ada adalah tujuh puluh dua, memiliki kemampuan masing-masing yang tidak dapat dianggap remeh. Setiap pilar memiliki kelebihan dan kelemahannya sendiri dalam melawan _servant_ tertentu sehingga mereka harus benar-benar bisa mengatur strategi dalam menurunkan _servant_ dengan mempertimbangkan kemampuan mereka.

"Ugh... HAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan salah satu wanita di deretan _servant_ yang sedang bertarung sekarang terdengar. Jeanne d'Arc mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam dan mengayunkan benderanya untuk menebas aura sihir yang datang menyerang ke arahnya. Dia berlari cepat ke arah _Demon God Forneus—_ salah satu pilar—dengan melewati setiap rintangan yang dilemparkan padanya. Mulai dari sihir berupa kabut, ranting, air, dan berbagai macam elemen lainnya.

Dengan berbagai gerakan lincah melewati seluruh serangan itu, Jeanne akhirnya sampai tepat di depan Forneus. Pilar tersebut telah mengumpulkan energi untuk serangan berikutnya dan siap menyerang begitu Jeanne tepat di depannya.

 _"Luminosité Eternelle!"_

Begitu serangan akan diberikan, _noble phantasm_ yang diteriakkan Jeanne berhasil membuat cahaya yang melindungi sekujur tubuhnya. Begitu serangan sang pilar selesai, Jeanne segera melepaskan kekuatannya tersebut dan tongkat bendera yang dia pegang telah diarahkan di depan pilar tersebut.

"SELESAI!" teriak Jeanne lalu dia menebas penuh tubuh Forneus hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Getaran tanah semakin menguat seiring dengan tubuh musuh yang hancur berkeping-keping setelah energi di dalamnya meledak.

Mellihat ini, Jeanne menghela napas lalu kembali berdiri tegak dengan benderanya yang dia tancapkan di atas tanah. Mengira urusannya telah selesai, Jeanne mendengus lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Berdiri menghadap Ritsuka yang berada sekitar sepuluh meter di depannya, "Forneus telah—"

 _ **KRAAAK**_

Suara tanah itu tidak diperkirakan oleh Jeanne begitu pula yang lain. _Ruler_ itu menunduk dan melihat sesuatu semacam akar keluar dari tanah di bawahnya. Mungkin sisa kehidupan dari Forneus yang masih ingin melawan meski di detik-detik terakhir kehidupannya.

"JEANNE!" teriak Ritsuka histeris. Mash di sampingnya juga telah lari meski dia mulai kesal karena merasa tidak akan berhasil menolong salah satu rekan _servant-_ nya tersebut.

Rasanya seperti _slow motion_ ketika Jeanne menyadari dia tidak akan bisa menghindar tepat waktu. Ujung akar itu telah berada tepat di depan mata Jeanne. Bersiap menusuk iris dengan warna indah tersebut.

Tapi—

 _ **ZRAAASH—BRUK**_

"AAAKH!"

 _ **KRAAAAAK**_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan melengking entah dari mana membuat yang di sana reflek menutup telinga mereka.

Begitu suara tersebut berhenti, semuanya melihat ke arah sumber suara. Dimana akar Forneus itu telah bergeliyat memberontak di tangan seseorang.

Yang pasti bukan Jeanne. Karena wanita itu terlihat jatuh terbaring tepat di belakang seseorang itu. Ritsuka dan yang lainnya tak bisa melihat jelas karena debu menutupi pandangan mereka.

Jeanne merasakan sakit yang cukup nyeri meski belum cukup untuk menghalanginya. Dia menutup sebelah matanya yang terluka karena terkena sayatan dari ujung akar itu. Jeanne mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat punggung seseorang yang menyelamatkannya.

Ah, punggung ini... dia mengenalnya.

"Kau terluka, _ruler?_ " tanyanya dengan suara tenang seperti biasa. Jeanne tak perlu menjawab karena pria berambut putih itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat darah yang mengalir dari balik tangan Jeanne yang menutupi mata kanannya.

"Ya, tapi... ini belum sebe—"

"Kau terluka." Ucap Shiro lagi dengan datar meski bibirnya masih tersenyum penuh arti, "Fakta itu saja sudah cukup."

Kata-kata itu membuat darah Jeanne berdesir entah mengapa.

Dan selanjutnya, dia melihat sendiri bagaimana Shiro yang menggunakan salah satu _noble phantasm_ miliknya, meremas erat akar malang tersebut semakin kuat ketika cahaya berwarna hitam merah mengelilingi tangan kanannya.

" _Migiude - Akugyaku Hoshoku._ "

Seluruh energi jahat berkumpul, memasuki akar Forneus, merambat hingga sampai ke tubuh utamanya yang telah berkeping-keping. Bagaikan tubuh manusia yang terkena racun pembengkak tubuh. Pilar Forneus menggembung besar lalu—

 _ **DHUAAAAR**_

Dalam sekejap hilang. Menjadi butiran pasir yang kemudian ditelan _black hole_ entah kemana.

Setelah Forneus menghilang, Shiro langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jeanne yang masih terkejut. Pria itu terlihat marah tanpa senyuman di wajahnya, entah kenapa, "Shi-Shiro?" panggil Jeanne pelan.

Namun, Shiro tak menjawab. Dia hanya memegang tangan Jeanne yang masih menutupi mata kanannya. Dengan tangan kiri, Shiro kemudian memegang sisi wajah Jeanne yang terluka. Cahaya berwarna putih kebiruan segera muncul ketika Shiro membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi serius.

" _Hidariude - Tenkei Kiban._ "

Cahaya baru muncul dan menutupi bagian luka di wajah Jeanne. Bahkan membersihkan darah di sana. Jeanne tak sempat menyimak apa yang terjadi karena di detik berikutnya, semua lukanya telah menghilang entah kemana. Bahkan tanpa perlu perintah dari _master-_ nya sekalipun.

Ekspresi Jeanne jelas menunjukkan betapa takjubnya dia dengan kekuatan Shiro yang belum pernah benar-benar dia perhatikan sebelumnya. Hanya saja sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, Shiro sudah lebih dulu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"...Shiro?" panggil Jeanne bingung.

Lama mereka terdiam sampai Shiro terlihat menghela napas dari gerakan bahunya, "Aah, kau benar-benar ceroboh, Jeanne," menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, Shiro menunjukkan senyuman tanpa dosanya, "aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu barang sedetik saja, hm?"

Wajah Jeanne memerah jengkel mendengar ini, "A-Apa—aku juga bisa mengatasinya sendiri meskipun kau tak datang!" teriaknya kesal.

"Oh ya?"

"Ugh—"

"Shiro!" teriakan seseorang menghentikan pembicaraan keduanya. Ritsuka datang dengan senyum lega di wajahnya, "kau datang tepat waktu," ucapnya.

Shiro kembali menghadap _master-_ nya itu dan tersenyum, "Ya, aku akan ikut membantumu melawan pilar-pilar ini, _master,_ " jawabnya tenang. Dia melirik Jeanne yang masih mengawasinya dengan jengkel, "kau tidak keberatan dengan adanya dua _ruler_ di dalam satu tempat, 'kan?" tanyanya pada sang _master._ Meski mengundang reaksi juga dari Jeanne yang ikut melihat keduanya bergantian.

Ritsuka tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja tidak." Dia menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Terima kasih sudah melindungi Jeanne." Ucapnya tulus.

"Tujuan utamaku tetap melindungi anda, _master._ " Jawab Shiro dengan cepat. Dia menoleh dan melihat Jeanne, "Jangan menghalangiku, _ruler._ " Ucapnya dengan senyum yang entah kenapa berkali lipat lebih menyebalkan.

Tentu saja Jeanne langsung tak terima dan membalas sindiran itu. Bahkan meskipun Shiro sudah berjalan menjauh, Jeanne tetap berjalan di sampingnya dengan setiap protes yang keluar dari mulutnya. Seperti bagaimana mereka harus waspada dan jangan terlalu santai hanya karena baru mengalahkan satu dari beberapa pilar lagi yang tersisa.

Meski begitu, layaknya Shiro yang biasa. Pria berambut putih itu hanya diam memasang senyumannya dan menepuk kepala Jeanne setiap wanita itu mulai semakin kesal. Memperhatikan mereka berdua dari belakang, Ritsuka dan Mash bertatapan sebelum mereka mendengus dengan senyuman lalu ikut berjalan di belakang mereka.

" _Senpai,_ " Mash memanggil _master-_ nya tersebut, "apa kau yang memanggil Shiro dengan segel perintahmu?"

Ritsuka membuka sedikit mulutnya sebelum dia tersenyum penuh arti dan menggeleng pelan.

"...Begitu," gumam gadis kecil berambut putih pendek tersebut. Dia kembali melihat Shiro dan Jeanne yang telah berjalan jauh di depan mereka, "sebenarnya ada hubungan apa di antara mereka?" tanyanya pelan.

"Entahlah," jawab Ritsuka dengan ambigu. Dia mengerti mengapa Mash sampai penasaran. Bagaimanapun juga, pasti aneh jika ada _servant_ yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan _servant_ lain yang sedang terancam bahaya. Seolah salah satu dari mereka selalu mengawasi yang lain dari jauh, "yang kutahu pasti adalah... kata-kata yang tadi Shiro ucapkan padaku itu bohong."

"Eh?"

Setelah kata-kata itu, mereka tiba di tempat asing yang baru. Seketika kumpulan sihir padat datang menyerang dua _servant_ terdepan mereka. Berdua, Shiro dan Jeanne saling menempelkan punggung mereka masing-masing lalu membantai habis segala serangan yang diarahkan ke mereka.

Mash tentu juga langsung menampikkan serangan musuh yang mengarah padanya dan sang _master._ Setelah serangan itu, dia bisa melihat Shiro dan Jeanne yang melindungi punggung satu sama lain dari serangan-serangan berikutnya. Semua jurus yang mereka keluarkan terlihat begitu indah hingga membuat mata Mash yang tidak tertutup rambutnya terlihat berbinar.

" _Senpai,_ " panggilan Mash membuat Ritsuka menoleh namun Mash masih belum sepenuhnya mengalihkan pandangannya, "apa maksudmu tadi?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut.

Mendengar ini, Ritsuka Fujimaru hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Dia melihat Mash lembut sebelum memperhatikan Shiro dan Jeanne kembali.

Dari kejauhan, Jeanne d'Arc entah kenapa terlihat kesal. Dia memegang kedua pipi Shiro lalu menjedukkan dahi mereka berdua. Meski sedikit terhalang karena ada _armor_ besi yang menutupi bagian depan kepala Jeanne.

"Karena bagi Kotomine—tidak—Amakusa Shiro Tokisada..."

Meski sekilas, Ritsuka dan Mash bisa melihat kedua pipi _rulers_ itu memerah. Setidaknya sampai Jeanne kembali mengeluarkan protesnya dengan jengkel sementara Shiro hanya tersenyum kaku dan tertawa kecil. Posisi mereka masih belum berubah, seolah mereka lupa bahwa tidak hanya ada mereka berdua saja di ruangan ini.

Walau hanya sekedar momen kecil, Ritsuka tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum lega melihat kebahagiaan dua _servant-_ nya.

Kebahagiaan yang tertunda selama puluhan tahun.

"...yang paling penting di dunia ini adalah penebusan dosa terbesarnya."

 **.**

 **.**

" _I will annihilate all evil and create a pure new world._ _"_

 _ **X**_

" _My true name is Joan of Arc. In the name of my lord, I shall stand as your shield!_ _"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **People falling into the seven deadly sins  
**_

 _ **After persistently wandering, I've arrived  
**_

 _ **I'm seeking light. Grant my wish  
**_

 _ **I'll go beyond every sin**_

 **.**

 _ **Those who wander searching for answers**_

 _ **Those who question in confusion  
**_

 _ **The pain and the pleasure all come together**_ _ **  
**_

 **.**

 _ **There is no reason why**_

 _\- MAN WITH A MISSION (Seven Deadly Sins)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **The End**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, halo ;v;)/ Kelar yeey, _I have nothing much to say actually aaaah._ Maafkan kalau ada beberapa bagian yang berbeda dari urutan _game-_ nya atau bagaimana, aku gak ngikutin _game-_ nya. Semua _pure_ hasil riset baca dari wiki-wiki yang ada ehehehe~

 _Anyway_ untuk pertanyaan yang mungkin muncul: **Kenapa Shiro dibikin lupa ingatan?**

Aku baca di wiki pas bagian FGO, ada tulisan, _'_ _Amakusa Shirou is the same individual that was reincarnated in "Apocrypha". He possesses his memories in the Third Holy Grail War. His presence is completely contradictory with the records of the "Grand Order" world._ _'_

Dari yang kutangkap di penjelasan ini sih, berarti Shiro di FGO itu bukan Shiro yang dipanggil dari Apocrypha, melainkan Shiro dari perang _**sebelum**_ Apocrypha. Pas dia masih punya _master_ yaitu Einzbern.

 **Apa itu kata-kata yang muncul di setiap dua bait paragraf?**

Itu adalah bait doa yang diucapkan Amakusa Shiro Tokisada dan Jeanne d'Arc dari sejarah di dalam dunia Fate-nya. Bait doa Shiro bagian **atas** dan doa Jeanne bagian **bawah.**

 **#**

Nah, sisanya aku gak tahu lagi apa yang perlu dijelaskan. Bisa ditanyakan langsung saja, ntar aku kasih bagian mana yang bikin aku terinspirasi bikin bagian tertentu orz. Selebihnya semoga para _readers_ sukaa dan _feel-_ nya kerasa. Makasih banyak buat kak Rei yang mau _commish!_ Semoga _chapter_ ini memuaskan ya _(:"3

Maaf jika ada _typo_ yang terlewat dan segala jenis kekurangan yang tidak bisa dihindarkan. _Fave, review, and alert are really appreciated! Thanks before!_ :D


End file.
